Sword of the Senshi
by venusgirl
Summary: the generals are back from the 'grave' and come after the scouts. why are the generals back...HOW are they back? are the sensh.i strong enough to defeat them as they are? well, go on and read and find out NEWLY UPDATED CH. 14
1. Just an Ordinary Day

A/N: well here's a new story that I hope y'all like! ^_^ I'm really bad at these author's notes 'cuz i never know what to say! So.on with disclaimer.I own no one oh yeah by the way there's a girl in here, Anne. I made her up and she has nothing to do with Alan & Ann, k? right.on with the story! ^_^  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
"Last day of school, last day of school!" Serena chanted in a sing- songy voice.  
  
"Hmph! Well happy day for you at least," Mina, who still had to finish the rest of the week out at Grassvalley, replied.  
  
"Ha! What are you whining about Mina?" Raye asked tartly. Unfortunately for Raye, she still had two weeks left at T*A* Private School for girls.  
  
"I wouldn't mind going to school for a couple more weeks," Amy said. "World War II was getting really interesting."  
  
Mina looked at her and got a huge sweatdrop on her head. "Eh-heh.ya know Ames.you could go to school for me if you wanna!"  
  
Serena laughed. "Well, you and Raye must be extremely jealous of me then since this is my last day!"  
  
Mina walked faster up to the front of everyone else. "Hmph! I hate it when she brags like that!" She stopped short and looked down at her hand. "Oops.heh-heh, Lita.you didn't by any chance, oh I don't know.pack anything extra for lunch did ya?" She looked back at Lita with a huge smile from ear to ear slapped on her face.  
  
"Ugh.Mina, not again!" Lita said. She pulled up her bag with her lunch in it and reached around inside. "Ah-hah! Well you're in luck! I packed an extra sandwich in my lunch bag." Mina took it and made a slight bow.  
  
"Thanks a million Lita! Well, I might as well shoot a bird with a stone. Were you able to figure out that last math problem for me, Ames?" she asked looking up at her friend.  
  
*Sigh* "Mina, it was extremely easy!" she said handing the paper back to her blonde friend. "And the saying goes 'shoot two birds with one stone'."  
  
"Whatever.I got the bird and the stone part right, didn't I?" she asked incredulously. All the girls sighed and laughed at Mina's inability to remember sayings.  
  
"Well, here's my turn off," Mina sighed sadly, waving goodbye to her friends. She turned her back to them and walked up to the brick building that was Grassvalley Jr. High. Lita sighed and looked into her lunch bag.  
  
"I swear that girl's almost as bad as you Serena!"  
  
Serena turned towards Lita with one eye closed, her head resting back against her arms as she walked. "Hmph! She should be so lucky!"  
  
Raye looked over at Serena with a teasing sneer. "I don't think the world can handle two meatball heads!"  
  
Amy bowed her head and sighed. 'I suppose some things will never change.' She looked over at Raye and Serena one more time, the two engaging in one of their tongue wars. She sighed once again. "Raye, you just passed up T*A*," Amy informed the raven-haired girl.  
  
Raye stopped short of the war and looked up, realizing Amy was right. She had passed up her turn. "Now look what you made me do Meatball Head!" Raye accused.  
  
Serena's face turned red, as she started screaming at Raye. "Stop calling me that!"  
  
Raye glanced down at her watch. Her eyes widened in awe. "Ah! No time to argue now Meatball Head! I'm going to end up being late!" she screamed bolting down the street, back to her school.  
  
Amy looked down at her wrist too, and gasped. "Oh my, we really have to get moving!"  
  
Lita looked down at her wrist, wondering in shock what Amy meant, tapping her watch and bringing it up to her ear. Sure enough she could hear the steady tick-tock of the watch. She grabbed Amy's wrist to look at her watch, making sure it wasn't fast. It wasn't. "What are you talking about, Amy? We still have twenty minutes to get to school and it's only about five minutes away!"  
  
"Yeah, Amy. What are you talking about?" Serena echoed.  
  
Amy realized she had not informed her two friends of her early morning plans. "I realize that," Amy said. "I promised Miss Haruna that I would help her make ready for the lesson plan today, and it seems time has gotten away from me!" She sighed. "I told her I'd be there about twenty minutes early," she said with a sad look on her face.  
  
"Eh-heh. Amy, you can't seriously be going into school early, can you? I mean, on your own free will!?" Serena asked in complete, sincere amazement.  
  
Amy sighed. "Yes, as impossible it must be, Serena, I am."  
  
Serena looked at Lita with a look of shock and awe planted on her face. Lita just shrugged in return. She couldn't see what Amy saw in going in early either. Especially just to help a teacher. 'Well, whatever floats her boat,' Lita thought to herself.  
  
"Well, whatever!" Serena said. She turned her attention to her other companion. "Hey, Lita, do you want to go with me to the General Store? The new issue of Sailor V comes out today!"  
  
Lita turned to Amy. "See you later them, Ames?"  
  
"Sure thing," the blue-haired girl replied. She watched her two friends take off down the street, Lita having to run to catch up with fast pace that was Serena's stride. 'Wow, Coach would be amazed if she knew Serena's ability. Just put food or a manga in front of her and she could run for the Olympics!' Amy smiled at her thought, not being able to imagine Serena running of her own choice.  
  
"Hurry, Lita!" Serena cried, urgency in her voice.  
  
Lita sighed. "Whoa! Where's the fire, Serena? The manga will still be there!" she reassured her friend. She glanced down at her wristwatch. She sighed and looked up at her urgent friend. "Serena, the store hasn't even opened yet! And it won't for another five minutes!"  
  
Serena laughed. "Yeah, I know! I just want to be the first one in line, that's all!"  
  
Lita looked at her companion in shock. "Serena! There is no line! It's just a manga in a general store for goodness sake!"  
  
"Well, if people were smart they would," Serena muttered under her breath. "I would certainly stand in it."  
  
Lita shook her head in disbelief, and looked up at the doors to the store. "We're here Serena, and what did I tell you? No one's even here yet!" Serena sat down on the curb and rested her chin in her hands, still smiling. "Wow! Serena being patient!" Lita said in a teasing awe. Serena looked over at her.  
  
"Nope, Lita! Not even your teasing could wipe this smile off my face!" Serena told Lita. "Oh, yay!" Serena jumped off the curb as a car pulled into the parking lot. A girl stepped out of the car and looked up at Serena and smiled.  
  
"What are you here so early for, Serena?" Anne, the storekeeper asked. "Oh, yeah, the new issue of Sailor V," she said remembering suddenly. "Well, come on in. They still aren't on the shelf yet, but maybe you could help me put them up and then you could get it faster," Anne reasoned.  
  
"Oh, bribery! Not fair!" Serena pouted. "But, I guess if it gets me Sailor V I can pull through somehow!" Serena said.  
  
Lita laughed and Anne noticed her for the first time. "Oh, hey, Lita! Sorry, didn't see you ever there. How are you?" Anne asked politely.  
  
"I'm good, how have you been?" Lita replied, politeness in her voice as well.  
  
"Pretty good. By the way, thanks again for having me over to your apartment the other night for dinner. It was delicious!" she said, rubbing her stomach.  
  
Lita blushed at the compliment, but laughed. "Quit thanking me already, Anne! Your welcome anytime you want!"  
  
"Thanks. But really, your cooking is superb! My Uncle Ranen is a professional chef and your dinner was just as good, if not better!" she said appraisingly.  
  
Lita's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Your Uncle Ranen? As in, Yusmae Ranen? The Yusmae Ranen? The famous chef? I'm his biggest fan! His cooking is so amazing! Mine could never even come close to being compared to his skills!" Lita said with a slight bow.  
  
Anne laughed. "My uncle has fans? Well, I could get you to be able to meet sometime if you so desire," Anne said. Lita's eyes shone their brilliant green color.  
  
"Oh, could you really, Anne? I mean, he must be a very busy man! I wouldn't want to be interrupting his work."  
  
Anne laughed once again. "I'm sure it could be arranged. But for now," she said, looking over at Serena, "let's get the store open and get Serena her manga."  
  
Serena stood by the door, trying to be as patient as possible, but both Anne and Lita noticed the slight tapping of Serena's foot. Anne moved over to the door and stuck the key in the lock. The door opened, with a small chiming noise at the little bell on the door.  
  
"Just one moment," Anne said slipping off into the back room, leaving the two girls in the vacant store. The lights suddenly switched on and Anne came out of the room carrying a big cardboard box that contained the mangas. Anne closed the door with her foot and came over to where Lita and Serena stood. "Okay," she said, setting the box down. "Let's get started." They opened the box and started to load up the shelf with the brand new issues. When they were finally done Serena grabbed up the one she had set aside and went up to the counter, Anne moving behind the counter. "Three dollars," Anne said.  
  
Serena dug around in her pocket and pulled out the correct change, putting it in Anne's hand. She grabbed up her manga and hugged it tight to her, smiling happily.  
  
Lita smiled at Serena and shook her head. She absent-mindedly gazed up at the clock on the wall. She gasped as her eyes widened. "Is that the right time, Anne?"  
  
"Yeah," Anne replied. "Why?"  
  
"Because school starts in five minutes! Come on Serena! Bye Anne!" she called as she grabbed Serena's arm and literally dragged her out of the store.  
  
"I'll talk to Uncle Ranen!" Anne called, but the two girls were already out the door and half way out of the parking lot.  
  
"Hurry, Serena! Faster!" Lita yelled as they sprinted up the road, turning sharply up the road that led to Crossroads Jr. High. Just as they ran in the front door the bell rang. "Oh man!" Lita complained.  
  
"Tell me about it! At least it's only your first time being late! Miss Haruna said if I was late one more time it would be double detention!" Serena sighed. "And on the last day of school and everything! Well, it'll bring a smile to Raye's face," Serena said tartly. "It serves you right for bragging this morning," Serena grumbled, mimicking what was sure to be Raye's future words. Lita and Serena snuck down the hall as carefully as they could. They opened the door to Miss Haruna's class silently.  
  
"Well, thank-you for joining us you two," Miss Haruna said, not bothering to turn around from the chalkboard. The girls slumped towards their seats. Miss Haruna continued to write and finally put the chalk on its tray and turned to face the class, looking at Serena and Lita. "Well, while I'm not surprised at your being late, Miss Tsukino, I am surprised at you Miss Kino. What kept you?"  
  
"Oh, you know. This and that," Lita said casually. Miss Haruna frowned, not liking this answer one bit.  
  
"Well, since it's only your first offense there will be punishment." She directed her attention towards her other late student. "But you on the other hand Serena, are a totally different story. You were warned that the punishment would be double detention and that's what you'll get," Miss Haruna informed the pouting blonde.  
  
"Come on, Miss Haruna! It's the last day of school!" Serena cried.  
  
"Well, it wouldn't have happened if you could just be on time once in a while." She saw Serena's sad face and sighed. "I'm sorry Serena, but you did bring this upon yourself."  
  
Serena sighed and laid her head on her desk. The day went on as long and boring as ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena walked out of her detention miserably at five that day. "Great, now I have to put up with Raye," she said to herself, thinking of the scout meeting soon to come up. She headed towards Cherry Hill Temple. She finally came to it and walked up the long steps to the entrance hall. She turned left, heading towards Raye's room. She walked in the room and got the 'I told you so' speech from Raye. Lita couldn't help but laugh thinking back to that morning and Serena's prediction of Raye's reaction.  
  
"Well, if you two are quite finished," Luna said. The two girls stopped mid-argument and looked over at the black cat.  
  
"What's the point, Luna?" Mina asked. "I mean, there haven't been any enemies for a long time," she reasoned.  
  
"For once, I think Mina has a point," Amy said. They all continued talking about it when they all stopped short and looked over at the blonde girl in the corner of the room laughing hysterically.  
  
"Serena, this is important!" Raye yelled, yanking the manga out of Serena's hands.  
  
"Hey!" Serena shouted, snatching her manga back, "I had to save up for that with my snack money and you're going to tear it!" She brought the book up close to her face and smoothed out the page Raye had practically ruined.  
  
"Well, read your book later!" Luna said angrily. Serena looked up at the black cat.  
  
"Why aren't you ever on my side?" Serena whined.  
  
"I'm only not on your side when it comes to important things like this! We try to have a serious scout meeting and you sit in the corner reading your manga! This is serious, Serena!"  
  
"Oh, alright!" Serena said and tucked the manga back into her briefcase. "I'll save it for when I get home, I guess," she said with a sigh.  
  
"Thank-you," Luna said. "Now, back to the meeting. Basically scouts, just keep your eyes peeled for anything fishy going, alright?" They were all interrupted by a loud grumbling at one end of the room by Mina.  
  
"Mmmm.fishy," Artemis said dreamily. "Did you pick up my food today, Mina?" Artemis asked looking up from Mina's lap.  
  
"Oh.eh-heh," Mina chuckled innocently.  
  
"Mina!" Artemis complained. "You promised this morning. You know, when you discovered there was no cat food left for your poor guardian so you left him there to starve and whither away?"  
  
"Oh, please," Mina said, poking at the bottom of Artemis's stomach. "You have enough fat to last you a month she playfully teased.  
  
"Mina!" Artemis said.  
  
"Alright, alright! Well, I guess I'll see you guys around. I wanna get going before all the stores close," she said getting up and slipping on your shoes. With a wave of her hand she picked up her briefcase and went out the door, headed off towards the store.  
  
"Well, girls, I guess that's it for the night," Luna said. "Just remember what I said and keep your eyes open and always be on your toes." Raye got up and saw everyone to the door. She waved good-bye as they all headed off in different directions, going home.  
2nd Author's Note: well, that's it for the first chapter! I don't think it turned out to bad, huh? Plz r&r and if anything's bad tell me so I can fix it, k? good peace out! ^_^ ~venusgirl 


	2. Shopping Day

A/N: well, here's ch. 2^_^ I hope everyone's liking the story so far (  
  
~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
"Serena, will you get up!" Luna asked Serena.  
  
"Uh. no school Luna. Go away now and let me sleep in peace, will you?"  
  
"If you don't get up right now you'll be sleeping in peace.permanently!" Luna yelled at the top of her lungs. Serena shrieked and fell out of her bed onto the floor.  
  
Serena grumbled and rubbed her head picking herself up.  
  
"Besides," Luna pointed out, "aren't you supposed to meet Lita at the mall today to go shopping?"  
  
"Oh yeah.eh-heh heh. Guess I'd better hurry up and call her. Hope she's still there," she whispered to herself. Ring.ring.ring.beep "Hi, you've reached Kino, Lita's phone number. Please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks!" Beep  
  
"Hi Lita, it's Serena. Well since,"  
  
"Hello? Serena, you still there?" Lita asked breathlessly. Serena sighed in relief.  
  
"Yeah, I'm still here. I'm glad you haven't left yet. I'd hate for you to get to the mall and me not be there and all."  
  
"Well, no, I haven't left yet, I just got out of the shower actually. How `bout you? You almost ready?"  
  
"Well uh.actually I just got out o' bed!"  
  
"Eh.it's 10:30, Serena!" Lita yelled, a sweat drop forming on her head. "Well, just hurry up and get ready and I'll meet you over at your house I guess in about an hour, k?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be ready by then!" Serena said and hung up the phone.  
  
Beeeeeeeeeppppp "Well.so for much for goodbye," Lita sighed.  
  
Serena rushed out of her room and down the hall to the bathroom. "Ugh. Closed? Hurry up in there Sammy! Other people gotta get in there too ya know!" she said hotly. The door clicked open. Sammy smiled and stuck out his tongue at Serena. He closed the door before Serena could bust in.  
  
"Ow!" Serena yelped as the door slammed on her head. "Ugh! Little brothers," she muttered. "Hurry up, Sammy!" she yelled banging on the door.  
  
"Serena! Stop all that racket!" her mom yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Well tell him to get out of the bathroom! I need to take my shower!"  
  
"Sammy, don't be in there all morning!" Mrs. Tsukino yelled again.  
  
"Sammy, please hurry up! C'mon, I gotta meet Lita in an hour!"  
  
"Oh, alright!" Sammy said irritably walking out the door.  
  
"Thanks, Sammy!" Serena rushed in and turned on the shower.  
  
Dingdong An hour later Lita stood at Serena's front door.  
  
"Oh, hello Lita," Mrs. Tsukino said, stepping aside to let Lita inside. "I'll go get Serena."  
  
"That's alright, you don't have to. If she's in her bedroom I'll just go and get her myself. It's no trouble really," Lita said.  
  
"Well, alright if you're sure. I do have a lot of work left to do." Mrs. Tsukino walked back into the kitchen and started back up on her work. Lita turned and ascended up the staircase.  
  
"Hey Serena, are you ready yet?" Lita asked, knocking on Serena's door.  
  
"Yeah, come on in, Lita," Serena replied.  
  
"Ugh! I'll never understand how in the world you can live in such a pig sty of a room, Serena!" she said looking disgustedly at the dirty clothes piled up on the floor. "How long have they been there? They're starting to mold," Lita teased.  
  
"Haha," Serena said sarcastically. "You sound like Darien. He's always whining that I should be neater." Lita smiled to herself.  
  
"Besides, it could be worse," Serena pointed out. "At least I don't have stuffed animals piled up all over my floor!" she said referring to Mina's room.  
  
"No.I don't think even Mina's mess matches up to this!"  
  
"Whatever," Serena replied. "Well, I'm ready to go," she said pulling on her last sneaker.  
  
"Great! Let's head out!" The two walked down the stairs and headed out the door.  
  
"Bye, mom! I should be back in a few hours!"  
  
"Just be back by dinner and I'm happy," her mom replied sticking her out the kitchen doorway. The two girls walked out the door and headed down the street.  
  
"Hey, after we're finished shopping we can meet Mina and Raye when school ends," Lita said.  
  
"`K, sounds good to me," Serena replied. The two arrived at the mall twenty minutes later. "Oh, I love this store! Let's stop here first!" Serena drug Lita into the store by her arm.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm coming!" Lita said shrugging Serena off her arm.  
  
"Oh, look at this.oh and this too! Oh, look at that! That's way cool!" Serena darted around the room looking at everything in the store.  
  
"Can I help you?" the saleslady asked coming over.  
  
"No thank you, just looking," Serena said.  
  
"Alright, come get me if you change your mind," the saleslady replied. The two girls checked all the stores and were in the middle of eating when Lita glanced down at her watch.  
  
"Ugh! Serena, if we're gonna meet the girls after school we'd better get going, huh?" Lita asked.  
  
"Oh! But Lita! These cheese fries are really good!" Serena whined.  
  
"Serena!" Lita said laughing. Serena sighed and got up her chair.  
  
"But the cheese fries Lita!" Serena cried looking at Lita with pitiful eyes. She sighed and then looked back at the cheese fries longingly.  
  
"Oh, ok! Just take them with, Serena! My God!" Lita said shaking her head.  
  
"Yay!" Serena cried out in joy. She picked up the fries and started munching on them happily as they walked out the door.  
  
"You're pathetic, you know that right Serena?" Serena looked up with her mouth full and smiled, nodding her head. She swallowed her fries.  
  
"Of course, I am, Lita" she said jokingly. She looked down. There were a little less than half left. "I'm feeling nice," she said and smiled. "I'll give the rest of these to Mina, since I know she loves them so much. Besides, she deserves them after having to put up with school while we were having fun at the mall." She looked down at them again. "Can you hold these 'til we get there?" Serena asked.  
  
"Why?" Lita asked.  
  
"Because I'm afraid I'll eat them all before we get there," Serena said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Lita said laughing. "But we're going to be there in a few minutes anyway, ya know."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but you know me! They'd be gone by then definitely!" Serena reasoned.  
  
"True," Lita said.  
  
Five later found the two at Grassvalley Jr. High waiting for Mina. Serena stood up on the bench as the bell rang to look for Mina through the flow of students streaming out the front doors. She spotted the familiar red bow. "Hey Mina, over here!" Serena waved enthusiastically. Mina looked over just as Serena went toppling over the edge of the bench. "Ow!" Serena started crying, holding her elbow.  
  
"Are you ok?" Mina asked running over, trying to suppress her laughter. "Let me see."  
  
Serena looked up at Mina and held her elbow tighter. "No way, you'll hurt it!" She brought her elbow even closer, protectively.  
  
*Sigh* "Serena, I'm not going to hurt it. I won't even touch it, `k? Just look."  
  
"You promise?" Mina nodded and sighed again. "Well.ok." Serena held out her elbow and closed her eyes tightly. "Well, how bad is it?" Serena asked, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Mina sighed again. "Serena, it's only red, there's not even a scratch!" Serena looked down in surprise.  
  
"Really?" she sniffled. Mina smiled.  
  
"Really." Serena looked over at Lita and then remembered.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot! I brought you some cheese fries!" She took the fries out of Lita's hand and gave them over to Mina.  
  
"Oh, wow, for me? Cool, thanks Serena!" Mina said taking the box of fries. Just as she was about to dig in she looked over at Serena. Mina smiled and held out the box. "Come on, I'll share!"  
  
"Yay! I was hoping you'd say that!" Serena grabbed a fry and stuffed it in her mouth.  
  
"Come on you guys, we'd better hurry up if we're gonna get to T*A* on time," Lita said. The two looked up as they finished off the fries. A big sweat drop formed on Lita's head. "You guys finished those already?"  
  
"Yup, sure did!" Serena said smiling. "Come on, I thought we had to hurry," Serena said starting off. Mina and Lita ran over to catch up and they all started off towards T*A*. As they were walking up the street they heard the bell ring.  
  
"Hurry up, let's get there before she leaves!" Mina yelled sprinting up the road. Lita followed while Serena tried desperately to keep up.  
  
"Come on you guys, wait up, I'm not that fast!" Serena whined. Lita looked back and then over at Mina.  
  
"You go on ahead, Mina. I'll stay here with Serena and you can just bring Raye back here."  
  
"Alright," Mina said and sprinted down the street as fast as she could so she could catch up with Raye.  
  
Lita went over and stood by Serena who was panting heavily from the run. "You know, you should really work on your endurance and running skills," Lita advised. Serena kept panting and looked up at her friend.  
  
"Yeah, well ya know some people are runners and." she gasped another breath of air, "some aren't." She stood up having caught her breath finally. "I'm one of those who aren't." Lita sighed.  
  
"Ok, Serena, if that's your motto go ahead and stick with it."  
  
"Hmph. I will!" Serena said. Lita looked over and laughed.  
  
"Don't take it so seriously! I'm just joking with you Serena!" Serena looked over and laughed too.  
  
"Now who's the one taking it to seriously! I'm just joking too ya know!" Serena said still laughing. Mina and Raye came running over.  
  
"`K, we're back," Mina said. Serena looked at them in awe.  
  
"Geez, they're not even breathing hard or breaking a sweat! How do you do that?!" Mina laughed.  
  
"Easy Meatball Head, we're in shape," Raye said teasingly.  
  
"Why do you always have to call me that!" Serena whined.  
  
"Because it always works to get your goat," Amy said. All the scouts looked over in surprise.  
  
"What.how'd you get here Amy?" Lita asked. Amy laughed.  
  
"How could anyone miss these two when they're fighting? I was walking close by when I heard them and came on over," Amy said smiling. Lita and Mina laughed while Serena and Raye were blushing.  
  
"Hey, how about some ice cream?" Serena asked enthusiastically. Lita sighed.  
  
"Again! You just ate Serena!" Lita said. Serena looked over at her incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, a whole hour ago!" she said. Lita shook her head.  
  
"I don't know how you stay so skinny!" Lita said still shaking her head while it rested in her hand. Serena shrugged and started off.  
  
"Come on, let's go! I wanna go get that ice cream!" She took off running down the street. Lita and Mina looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"NOW she can run!" they said together. Everyone ran as fast as they could to catch her. They arrived at the Crown Arcade Center. Serena was at a booth happily eating her ice cream.  
  
"Thanks for waiting," Raye said sarcastically. Serena looked up from her sundae.  
  
"Hey I got you all something!" Serena said defending herself. For the first time the girls noticed the other sundaes on the table. They all at down at the table.  
  
"Wow, thanks Serena!" Lita said. She grabbed the change out of her pocket and handed it to Serena. The others did the same and handed the money for the sundaes over to Serena. They all sat there and finished their ice cream. Serena looked up at the clock on the wall and gasped.]  
  
"Uh oh! Gotta go you guys! Mom said she wanted me back by dinner!" Serena got up and rushed out the door waving hurriedly. "See ya tomorrow!" Everyone sighed as they watched their friend leave and run down the street, skidding at the corner. 


	3. Showdown

Author's Note: ok, well, ch. 3! ^_^ I just wanna thank venus smurf for reviewing my story! Even though you're probably busy with whatever so arigatou! K, well on w/ ch. 3! Oh, yeah just a little note. This is later on in the ch. but if you didn't know Serena has a huge fear of ghosts and something like that's mentioned later on so..just telling ya ^_^  
  
~*~Chapter 3~*~  
  
"Alright girls, I'm really starting to get worried," Luna stated at the scout meeting that was going on in Raye's temple.  
"Why's that, Luna?" Raye asked the cat.  
"Because, we the Nega-verse hasn't attacked at all in over a week," Artemis answered for her.  
"What's wrong with that?" Mina pondered aloud. She couldn't see anything wrong with them getting a break every now and again.  
"If they're not going to attack that's perfectly fine with me. I ain't got no complaints."  
"Haven't any complaints, Lita," Amy said absentmindedly from the corner where she'd been silent the whole meeting. Lita sighed.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm not in English class right now ya know, Ames. Hey, how come you've been so quiet this whole time?"  
"Yeah, Amy?" the others inquired in unison.  
"Hm?" Amy asked, dazed. "Oh, I was just thinking, that's all."  
"Why would wouldja wanna do that if you don't gotta?" Serena asked with a confused look on her face.  
"Don't have to," Amy corrected.  
"Fine, whatever, 'don't have to'. But what were you thinking about?"  
"Nothing really. Just about what Luna's been saying. About the Nega- verse not attacking in so long. I seriously doubt they've given up. Or run out of reinforcements for that matter. No, I think they've got a much bigger plan at hand." She looked back off into space, signaling that, once again, she had slipped off into thought. Serena sighed.  
"I really hope that's not what's going on," Serena said.  
"So do I, Serena, so do I," Luna replied sadly. "The scouts have pretty much seen the best of the Nega-verse so far and sometimes just barely escaped. I don't know how much more they can take." Artemis walked up to Luna, a worried expression on his face.  
"What is it Luna?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice and eyes alike.  
"It's nothing," Luna lied.  
"Well, if you're sure," he said and with that walked away. Luna shook her head and sighed.  
"What could they be up to?" As if an answer to her question just outside the temple there was a huge explosion. The ground shook fiercely, forcing everyone to the ground.  
Mina slowly got up from the ground. "What was that?" she asked, bewildered.  
"I don't know, but we need to check it out," Luna said. No sooner had she said this than another explosion came right along with another earthquake. "It seems as if it got closer to the temple this time," Luna observed. The girls got up just to be flung across the room by the next quake.  
"Girls, transform!" Artemis shouted. "This has to be the Nega- verse!" The girls all nodded in agreement.  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
They all let their energy course through them and became the Sailor Scouts. "Hurry, outside!" Luna shouted. "It can't be far away!" They all took off at a sprint when once again the ground shook violently, even more so than before. They all fought to keep their balance as the earth moved underneath their feet, threatening to topple them over once again.  
"Where's it coming from?" Sailor Venus asked. "It feels so close. But I can't find a source anywhere!"  
"Amy, try your computer," Sailor Mars said.  
"Way ahead of you, Mars," Sailor Mercury said, already typing furiously into her handheld device. A confused look crossed over her face.  
"What is it, Mercury?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
"I don't understand. How can this be?" Sailor Mercury asked, not really talking to anyone, but more to herself.  
"What?" Luna asked.  
"The readings," Sailor Mercury started. "They're crazy. It's everywhere. All around us!"  
"What?!" the other scouts shouted together.  
"How can it be everywhere?" Sailor Moon asked curiously. Suddenly a hand reached up from the ground, grabbing Sailor Moon around the ankle. She screamed out in shock as the others dodged the same fate.  
"Sailor Moon!" they all cried. A hole opened up in the ground and the hand tried to drag Sailor Moon down below the earth.  
"No!" Sailor Mars shouted as she grabbed Sailor Moon's hand, desperately trying to save her friend. Sailor Mercury ran up to them and grabbed the hand of whatever had a hold on Sailor Moon.  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" She cried out her ice attack, freezing the hand. It let go of Sailor Moon's ankle as it was freezing in a desperate attempt to escape the cold. Sailor Moon scrambled away from the area she had been in. The hand that had grabbed Sailor Moon withered away and died from the cold. Sailor Mercury looked down at her computer and gasped.  
"The energy readings are becoming greater! They're surrounding us and moving in quickly!" The scouts gasped and looked all around them. Suddenly hundreds of hands were reaching up from the ground towards them. This time everyone was ready and they all managed to dodge the attack. The attacks became harder to dodge and the scouts found themselves barely escaping the persisting grasps.  
"Artemis! Luna! Get outta here!" Sailor Venus cried.  
"Right!" the two cats shouted as they scurried up the nearest tree to watch the battle from the safety of the branches. Sailor Venus yelped out a bit as a hand grabbed her.  
"Ugh! Let go!" she cried and yanked herself free, just to find another coming after her. She leaned back on her hand doing somewhat of a backwards cartwheel. She looked around to see the others weren't having much luck either. She gasped as an idea struck her. "Sailor Mercury! Try freezing over the entire ground like you did before with the other creature!" Sailor Mercury looked up and nodded.  
"Why didn't I think of that?" she asked herself as she powered up for her attack. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" she cried out waving her hand so the attack spread throughout the whole of the area. The hands all froze and, like the first, withered and died. The scouts all sighed in relief and then looked up, averting their gaze in every possible direction at the sound they heard.  
A soft clapping came from within the darkness as four shadows emerged. "Well, well, nicely done girls," the unknown voice said.  
Mina gasped. "That voice. Why does it sound so familiar?" The others had noticed it too and were puzzled by it.  
"Now, now don't looked so surprised," he said, as the voice was given a face.  
Malachite. Three others appeared behind him. Jadeite, Zoicite, and Nephrite. The scouts took a step back, aghast.  
"Bu- But how?" Sailor Moon barely choked out. "You're dead. Are you ghosts?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.  
Malachite laughed, a cold, harsh thing coming from someone such as himself. "No, of course not foolish girl! We're very much alive."  
Two of you were killed by us and the other two died at the hands of Beryl! We know this is so!" Sailor Mercury shouted out in utter confusion.  
  
Once again the coldness of Malachite's laugh rang out into the night. "Do you really think you were strong enough to kill us?" he asked wildly. "Strong enough to injure us into hiding until we regained out strength yes, but kill. No. Beryl was strong yes, but not enough to kill us and she knew it. She merely had enough strength to keep us locked up for a while but with her out of the way. Well she doesn't matter anymore and without her able to keep up the barrier that kept us pent up we're free once again." The scouts just stood there in shock at this newly found information. "So I trust you're ready to do battle then, ne?" Malachite said, drawing his sword. The other generals stepped forward, doing the same.  
Luna looked over at Artemis with fear in her eyes. Artemis shook his head no. They couldn't reveal themselves just yet if they were going to be of any help whatsoever to the girls. As hard as it was they would simply have to wait in the seclusion of the branches to see what would happen.  
"Come now, let's get this started shall we?" Malachite said jumping in the air, ready to bring his sword down on the scouts.  
  
2nd Author's note: ooooo, cliffhanger! Hehe aren't I evil! But don't worry ch. 4's on the way soon! By the way, sorry for the really boring beginning.I didn't like it that much so I don't expect you to either but hey, it's all I could come up w/. gomen. Well, peace out y'all! ~venusgirl 


	4. Jupiter vs Nephrite

Author's note: K, well I decided to make each face off between scout and general it's own chapter so we can get into more detail of the fighting scene, so sorry all you Sailor Moon/Serena fans 'cuz you won't be seein' her for a few ch. (hey, don't blame me, Naoko gave her Darien instead of a general!) k, well, that's enough gibbering, on with the story! ~venusgirl  
  
~*~Chapter 4~*~  
  
All the scouts evaded Malachite's blow, but just barely.  
  
*"He's fast,"* Lita thought. She then smiled to herself. *"But it seems that's all he has. His sword didn't do much damage at all. If one of his blows hit a vital spot then maybe his attack would have a chance to make the kill but otherwise we should be injured but fine beyond that if we can avoid it."* She dodged to the side as Nephrite brought his sword down, challenging her to a duel. "So, ya wanna play huh? Ok, well I'm down with that," she said, her antenna from her tiara raising and crackling with electric energy. "Jupiter Thunderclap.ZAP!" she shouted as the electricity gathered in her hands. She took back her hand to throw the ball of her collected energy at her opponent, but he dodged it easily. *"I don't get it," she thought. "I was practically point blank. How'd he escape?" * Her train of thought was lost as she quickly turned to see Nephrite standing right behind her. She jumped to the side and barely missed getting hit by the gleaming weapon of death. *"Eh-heh. I'm gonna have to watch out for that sword of his."*  
  
"Come now. Only this from one of the five who defeated Beryl? Hmm. I suppose she really was weak."  
  
Sailor Jupiter fumed. "Well, she managed to keep all four of you creeps locked up. What's that say about your strength?"  
  
Nephrite narrowed his eyes making a low guttural growl in the back of his throat. "We'll let the battle decide strength, little Sailor girl. Now." He brought his sword back up into the air. "Let's get back to the duel, shall we?"  
  
Sailor Jupiter looked up at him, clenching her fists and smiling. "Couldn't say it better myself!" With that she charged towards him, right fist outstretched, ready for the punch. *"Ha! Gotcha this time!"* She opened her eyes in shock to watch him gracefully sidestep her punch. She watched in horror as she saw him come on fast with his new assault, knowing fully she wouldn't be able to dodge it. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the oncoming attack.  
  
Nephrite smiled gleefully as he saw her eyes close in surrender. He lifted his arm up and brought the sword hilt down on her spine, watching as her body slammed into the ground painfully. "Hmm. You bore me Jovian Child."  
  
Sailor Jupiter looked up with rage marked clearly on her face. "Well, I can fix that," she threatened, rising slowly to her feet.  
  
Nephrite smirked at her. "Do you really think you're in a position to be making threats? Just surrender."  
  
"Never," she said, her antenna rising and crackling with energy. "I'll never give up."  
  
Nephrite snorted. "Fine then, but just remember this. You've brought this fate upon yourself. Now, prepare to die!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter tensed up. "Wait.wait.NOW!" As soon as Nephrite was in the perfect position Jupiter dodged out of the way and shouted out her attack. "Jupiter Thunder.CRASH!" She put forth almost all her energy in her attack. "Please work," she silently prayed.  
  
*"Ugh.the girl's smarter than she seems. How could one such as her come up with such a clever plan?" * He looked in awe as the energy came towards him. His quick reflexes brought his sword quickly up, but not in time. The electrical attack just barely grazed his right forearm.  
  
*"What?! No way! He blocked the attack with his sword!"* "Ugh.now what?"  
  
Nephrite stood up and glared at her menacingly. "You'll pay for that," he growled. He disappeared to what seemed to be nowhere.  
  
*"Where'd he go?!"* Jupiter thought to herself. She glanced around, her eyes roaming wildly for any slight trace of her opponent. He didn't seem to be anywhere. Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck prickled up. There was someone behind her. She turned her head quickly just in time for the sword hilt to make contact with her head. She screamed out in pain as her body crumpled to the hard ground.  
  
Blood trickled out of her wound, which was located frightingly* close to her temple. She tried to stand up but got only to her hands and knees when a wave of dizziness came crashing upon her. She groaned and sank slowly back the ground. She opened her eyes to see as to where Nephrite was, but even this small movement made her head pound and scream out her to just lay still. Another groan of pain slipped out of her lips.  
  
*"No. I can't lose to him."*  
  
She tried once again to get up. She couldn't lose. She wouldn't lose. She wasn't going down this way. Not now. She screamed out in agony as she got to her knees. She felt herself losing consciousness. She sank back to the ground and sighed in defeat as blackness consumed her.  
  
Nephrite walked over to her and sneered as he kicker lightly so that she rolled over onto her back. "Weakling. You have a long way to go before you reach your potential." He sheathed his sword. "You're not ready," he said quietly as he walked away.  
  
2nd A/N: well.didja like it? Hope so! Up next.um..i'm not sure yet hehe I think it might be Raye..but I guess you'll have to wait and see! Peace out y'all! If you think anyone would be better next or just want someone else put it in the review, k? ~venusgirl  
  
* yeah, frightingly's not a word but I couldn't think of anything else so um.bear with me here, k? 


	5. Mars vs Jadeite

Author's note: well, yeah sorry that took so long.but, I didn't get any reviews askin' for a specific scout so I went ahead w/ raye ^_^ oh yeah, this means thinking \ words /, k? good  
  
~*~Chapter 5~*~  
  
All the scouts evaded Malachite's blow, but just barely.  
  
Sailor Mars swirled around in shock as Jadeite landed behind her, sword drawn in a fighting stance. She took an uneasy step back, almost stumbling as he advanced on her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. "Aren't you even going to put up a fight, Sailor girl?" Sailor Mars stopped in her tracks and squinted her eyes in anger.  
  
"Of course, I'll be more than enough of a match for you, Jadeite!" she replied impudently. Jadeite cackled.  
  
"Yes, I expected that kind of an answer from you! What a foolish girl. But enough talk! Let's get on with the slaughter!" A wicked smile crossed his face and he plunged the sword at her as he charged. Sailor Mars jumped out of the way as quickly as she could, still just barely missing the blade though.  
  
*"How'd he get so fast?"* she wondered. She dodged again and again, just barely missing each time.  
  
Jadeite yawned as he kept up the onslaught of attacks. He laughed and put the sword just in front of where her next dodge would be headed. Sailor Mars gasped and tried to turn out of the way by spinning. Her plan worked for the most part.  
  
Sailor Mars cried out a little as the cool metal met with her body and pierced straight into the skin. She held her arm as blood dripped from it. Jadeite laughed as agony replaced the look of sheer determination on her face.  
  
"A minor wound," she said through gritted teeth. "This isn't over yet! Mars Fire.IGNITE!" She held up her fingertips, as fire leapt from her index fingers towards Jadeite.  
  
Jadeite sighed in annoyance as he sidestepped the oncoming flames.  
  
"Ugh." Sailor Mars powered up for a new attack. "Mars Celestial Fire.SURROUND!" Jadeite managed to dodge all but one of the stray flames. He yelped a little as the fire burned his skin. He looked down at his forearm then shrugged it off.  
  
"A minor wound," he said mocking Sailor Mars. "Though, I don't have to lie through my teeth as some."  
  
"Shut up!" Sailor Mars shouted angrily. *"What am I gonna do?"* she thought a little worriedly. That was all the time she had to think though as Jadeite started up on his attacks again. She tried to dodge the attacks as they kept coming but the pain in her arm was not letting her be quite as nimble as she was before. *"I can't keep this up"* she thought desperately.  
  
She swayed a little letting Jadeite have another swipe at her. She fell to the ground trying to dodge the attack but the blade still managed to graze her skin, once again cutting the same arm. She cried out as red liquid gushed out from her new wound.  
  
*"No, he can't win."* She fell to the ground holding her injured arm. Tears swelled up in her eyes at the newfound pain but she pushed them back down not giving her enemy the satisfaction of seeing just how much agony she was really in. A little cry of pain did escape her lips however and Jadeite scowled.  
  
"To think of the power you once had. Now replaced by this empty shell of what used to be Mars. Pathetic." He sheathed his sword and turned his back on her. "You are weak. You're not worth my time. When you get stronger then we shall meet and fight again. Until then prepare yourself and I'll look forward to our next face-off."  
  
Sailor Mars just sat on the ground, holding her battered up arm yelling at herself inwardly for being so weak.  
  
2nd A/N: hope ya enjoyed it.sorry it was so short but I couldn't think of anything else.*sigh* well, I think it's mercury up next unless someone really wants to see venus next. And for all u serena fans gomen, but there's still 2 more chaps to get done before she makes her next appearance. 


	6. Mercury vs Zoicite

Author's note: hey y'all! ^_^ hm.well, what torture can I put poor Amy-chan through in this chappie? Yes, I'm cruel sigh it's a hard job but someone's gotta do it, ne? lol of course! Hm.I'm a bit unsure of what to do to Amy though (kinda like raye) cuz she's never been one o' my fav.s.but, don't worry mercury fans, I'll think of something good, k? well, enough of this blabbin'..on to ch. 6! ^_^ yeah, this still means thinkin' *words* oh yeah, for any of u who haven't read the manga Zoicite was a guy, not a girl like in the anime -_-0 ~venusgirl  
  
~*~Chapter 6~*~  
  
All the scouts evaded Malachite's blow, but just barely.  
  
Sailor Mercury looked up as her opponent, Zoicite, stepped up to her, a wicked smile playing across his face.  
  
"Well, then, let's see what you're made of Sailor Mercury." Zoicite seemed to vanish into thin air and Mercury turned wildly, taking out her handheld computer, searching for her enemy. "You don't need that Mercury, I'm standing right behind foolish ice-maiden."  
  
Sailor Mercury whipped around fast, staring her adversary down. "I won't succumb to your silly games so easy, Zoicite," she said, trying to convince her enemy that she wasn't afraid of him.  
  
Zoicite snickered. "No, you're to smart for that aren't you? But can brains save you when it truly matters. I'm afraid in my games you'll need more than just wits, my dear." He quickly unsheathed his sword and had the tip pointing to her throat before she even realized he had taken it from the sheath. She involuntarily gasped as the point touched her neck. "You see?" Zoicite asked.  
  
Sailor Mercury looked up at Zoicite, defiance in her cerulean eyes. She put her hand up and pushed the blade away.  
  
"Well, at least you have some courage.or do I mistake bravery for foolishness. No matter," he shrugged. "I suppose the battle shall decide that, hm?" He stepped back, going into a fighting stance, holding his sword out in front of him. He jumped high into the air and brought the sword down on Sailor Mercury.  
  
Mercury gasped and dodged out of the way. Zoicite smiled as his sword stuck hard into the ground.  
  
"Hm, impressive," Zoicite smirked. "I honestly didn't think you would be fast enough to dodge that. It seems I've underestimated you." He yanked his sword for the ground's hold on it. "But don't worry, it won't happen again." He got back into his fighting stance and lunged at the scout. He ran at her doing a variety of impressive swings and slashes.  
  
*I can't dodge these forever* she thought to herself. She smiled as an idea came to her. As the next swipe came she jumped high and behind Zoicite. "Mercury Bubbles.BLAST!" A fog spread through the whole area and Mercury sighed in relief. *There, now he won't be able to find me as easily* she thought, a little triumph mixed with in with the happiness.  
  
Zoicite looked around as the fog surrounded him and everything around as well. He lowered his head and chuckled. "Well, that was clever," he stated. He brought his sword up near to his chest and twirled faster and faster. Sailor Mercury gasped as all her fog dissipated. "But, as I said before, your wits cannot save you, dearest," he said, mockery dripping from his every word. "Well, let's get this little pow-wow over with. I've better things to do."  
  
"Ughh!!!!" Sailor Mercury growled. She dodged as Zoicite came on with fresh, new attacks from his sword.  
  
"Is this really all you're made of, girl?" Zoicite snickered. "I thought I could expect more out of the legendary Senshi, but I suppose not." He sighed deeply. "And I really was looking forward to the challenge, but now I see you pose no possible threat. No matter," he said looking up. "This game shall be over soon enough."  
  
"That's what you think Zoicite! You were right before, you know? You did underestimate me!"  
  
"What are you talking about foolish child?" He gasped as he saw frost building around her hand. *No, she's been building up her energy this whole time*  
  
"Shine Snow Illusion!" She shot her blast of coldness straight at Zoicite. He growled and moved out of the way.  
  
"Well, that was a nice attempt. Obviously you've underestimated me as well," he said smugly.  
  
"Really?" Sailor Mercury asked innocently. "Well, I wouldn't say the same." Zoicite looked at her, almost retorting when noticed more weight in his right hand and looked down. He gasped as he realized his sword was covered in ice. He touched it to the ground and watched it shatter into a thousand pieces.  
  
He looked at her in awe and then chucked, setting only the hilt of the sword in his sheath. "Yes, it appears once again I have underestimated you. You really can use your wits to your advantage. But now that I have no sword, strategy will not have to play such a big part in this fight as brute strength."  
  
"So you plan on hand-to-hand combat?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "Of course, what other way is there?"  
  
Mercury nodded in agreement. *I suppose there is no other way, but I really hate to fight this way. I'll be at a disadvantage.there isn't as much strategy required as before* She sighed but said he was right.  
  
"Good," Zoicite said. "Let's see how well you fare against me like this." Zoicite raised his fists while Mercury simply stood there. She had no idea how to fistfight, there was never any need to before now.  
  
"Hm, well, I'm sorry to inform you but don't expect me not to be using my powers."  
  
He looked at her and smirked. "Ah, yes, I'm sure you're not accustomed to this style. But I never expected you not to use your powers." With that he lunged forward, straight at his opponent. He swiped out at her face with his fist, but she was ready for it. She stepped backwards just enough to evade the punch and then shouted out her attack.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" She gathered her energy into her fist and smashed it into his stomach. He went flying back through the air and smashed right into the trunk of an oak. He looked up at her and growled.  
  
"This game ends now!" He charged at her fists flying in every which direction.  
  
Sailor Mercury gasped as she realized she couldn't dodge these punches. She simply put her arms up to cover her face. She soon felt the fists upon her. Her eyes opened wide and she screamed out in agony as she heard a sickening crack. She bit her tongue to silence her shriek and looked down at her broken arm. The bone stuck through to the other side. *Better the arm than my face*  
  
Zoicite stopped as he saw with satisfaction that Sailor Mercury on her knees, cradling her broken, bleeding arm, unnoticed tears streaming down her face. He suddenly felt a twinge of an unfamiliar feeling come over him and he almost walked over and helped her. Something shot through his brain like lightning and his regular mask swept back over his facial features. *What am I thinking?* he wondered. *That was a long time ago and I was foolish* He stepped back from her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, it should be an interesting match once your arm is mended and you do a bit a training." With that he walked away leaving Sailor Mercury to inspect her arm and come up with a story to explain how it happened to her mother.  
  
2nd A/N: wow, longer than I thought it would be! ^_^ so, are all u mercury fans happy? ..even if I did kinda break her arm.hehe  
  
Amy: does it matter that I'm not happy?  
  
venusgirl *blink blink*: no.  
  
Amy: *sigh*  
  
Ok well, that's all.oh yeah all u mars fans, if you'd like me 2 redo her ch. I will, cuz I didn't give her much action, huh? no. well now I'm really done! lol ~vensugirl 


	7. Venus vs Malachite

Author's note: hey y'all, well I'm back with ch. 7 here^_^ gomen about not writing 'til now but I went to Tennessee, then camping w/ my friend, then to a youth group rally.and now I'm back home finally^_^ so, gomen again, but here's mina's part.yay! Arigatou to everyone who's reading my story! ~venusgirl  
  
~*~Chapter 7~*~  
  
All the scouts evaded Malachite's blow, but just barely.  
  
Sailor Venus gasped as Malachite turned from the others to focusing his attention on her only. She shook off her shock and replaced it with a look anger and determination. "What do you want, Malachite?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" he asked in mock amusement. "To fight you of course."  
  
"If a fight's what you want then I think I can give one!" she shouted back. "Venus Love Chain...ENCIRCLE!" The chain of hearts lashed out at her opponent. He sidestepped easily and sighed.  
  
"I really hope that this is not the extent of power you've been reincarnated with." Mina growled in response and gritted her teeth.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam...SMASH!" A flow of gold shot of her forefinger and made its way to Malachite.  
  
"Tisk, tisk. You'll never win like that. It seems you're every bit of an earthling now," Malachite sighed. "I really was looking for a fight with the old you, hoping you'd gotten stronger since last time we met. I suppose not. Oh well, we've been chatting long enough," he said drawing his sword. He brought it up above his head; the metal gleamed in the moonlight. He sliced it through the air with speed that was all but possible. Sailor Venus gasped and dived to the ground rolling out of the way and was left unharmed.  
  
"You won't find this fight so easy as you think," she replied curtly.  
  
Malachite smiled and nodded in appreciation. "I see you still have your agility. Good, good. Maybe this will be an interesting fight after all." He laughed, sending a shiver down the golden girl's spine. He pointed his sword at Sailor Venus in a fighting stance. "Yes, very interesting," he repeated. With that he lunged forward for an onslaught of thrusts, jabs, and slashes, all which the scout dodged gracefully. Watching the scene it all seemed like an intricate dance.  
  
To Sailor Venus it all seemed to be in slow motion, almost as if time was slowing itself down. The sword slashed at her slowly and graceful. She could decipher every flick of Malachite's wrist; see every gleam of the cool metal as it moved swiftly through the night air. In turn she would dodge just as gracefully and fluidly. It continued on like this. Thrust, sway to the side. Slash, arch body backwards. Jab, soar backwards. With every new attack Malachite's eyes gleamed with the intensity of the battle. A droplet of sweat formed on Sailor Venus's forehead as she moved along with Malachite.  
  
*I've never fought like this before* she thought. *Why do I move so in sync with him?* Malachite stopped but the gleam stayed in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, this is Venus. Well at least part of her. She's fighting to come out. Why do you stop her?"  
  
Mina stared at him incredulously. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I AM Venus." Malachite laughed maniacally and she tried to suppress a shiver...unsuccessfully. She couldn't help it. It was just so cold and...inhuman.  
  
"No, silly girl. You are merely the incarnate of her. A shell and nothing more. Though you have her body the spirit is not the same." The scout looked at him and blinked in confusion. Then she set her face in a scowl.  
  
"You're wrong. You know nothing about me!" she shouted.  
  
"Oh, we shall see. Come now, let's get back to that wonderfully enticing battle, hm?"  
  
He looked over to Sailor Venus to find her holding a golden whip in her hands. "Way ahead of you stupid!" she shouted wrapping the chain of hearts around Malachite. The whip crackled and golden energy gathered around Malachite.  
  
Malachite started to growl but was cut short by a scream of agony. The energy was all around him, weakening him by the second. Mina pulled the chain around tighter, bringing another anguished grunt from Malachite's lips.  
  
"This 'shell' has a lot in her, so you better get used to her 'cuz she's here to stay!" Sailor Venus said, holding the other end of the whip, a smug smile on her face.  
  
Malachite grinned back at her through the pain. He spread his arms and shattered the whip. "Yes, that was impressive," he said between pants.  
  
Sailor Venus gasped in shock. No one had ever broken her love chain before.  
  
"Hm, well, maybe there's more of her left than I thought. Either way, you have no chance of winning this battle."  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam...SMASH!" The energy flew out towards Malachite but he dodged easily. "Venus Love Chain...ENCIRCLE!" She lashed out at Malachite and the whip made a cracking noise as it met only air rather than flesh. Venus growled and shouted out her next attack. "Venus Love and Beauty...SHOCK!" She kissed her palm lightly forming a golden heart of energy, which she threw at Malachite. That, too, he dodged easily.  
  
"You see? I know all your attacks. Everything about you."  
  
"Knowing my attacks doesn't mean you know me!" the blonde fumed. "'Cuz you don't know a thing about me!" She jumped in the air, preparing to smash in Malachite's face with a jump-kick. She landed on her feet gracefully as Malachite moved out of the way of the attack. Her whole body stiffened as she felt powerful arms embrace her from behind. You're wrong...Mina."  
  
Mina gasped. "H-how do you know my n-name," she stuttered.  
  
"I told you," he said as a tear of fear running down Mina's face. He leaned in close, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I know everything about you. Everything," he breathed into her ear. With that he disappeared into the night, leaving Mina alone. Her knees collapsed under her and she sank down to the grass, crying into her hands. Tears of bitter anger and fear streamed down her cheeks.  
  
*How could he know all this? How could his embrace paralyze me with fear?* "The embrace felt so familiar...why?" she asked herself out loud. She cried harder as she thought everything out. It was all to confusing. *Why do I feel like I know from somewhere?*  
  
2nd A/N: yay! Done with ch. 7! Ch. 8'll finish off the night and all u Serena fans'll get to see her again^_^ plz r&r and say how u liked it^_~  
  
Advertisement: hehe k, I just wanted to tell everyone that my friend just put up a new story (hehe, I'm the editor() called Kaoru's Mistake: A Vow Broken. It's rurouni kenshin and she'd be very pleased if ppl (like u *hint hint wink wink*) r&r'd it^_^ it's really good and seems to b promising. Her pen name is shopndrop85 so.go read it! 


	8. Aftershock Part I

Author's note: yay, finally done w/ the battles...that took a LOT longer than I expected...gomen^_^0 well, here's ch. 8 and for all you Serena fans, she's back^_^ ~venusgirl  
  
~*~Chapter 8: Part I~*~  
  
Serena sat with her back against the tree trunk, looking dumbfounded as all her friends lay on the ground, either unconscious or in pain and tears sprang to her eyes. *There was nothing I could do. I'm supposed to be their princess... a leader to them and what happens? They get hurt!* She picked herself up to her hands and knees, yelling out her friends' names. "You guys! Are you ok?" She looked around to see the shape everyone was in. She looked over them to find an unconscious Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars with various cuts, Sailor Mercury with a broken arm and Mina, who though looked physically ok, her face wore an expression of absolute shock and fear.  
  
She ran over to Lita and shook her, trying desperately to wake the scout up.  
  
"No, don't...touch her," Amy managed to say between pained gasps. "You shouldn't...move or...mess with...someone in her...condition." Serena looked up, a fresh batch of tears in her bright eyes, and nodded. She moved on over to Amy.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked, panicked.  
  
Amy tried to smile, but it seemed even that movement hurt. "I'll be ok. Go to the others and check on them." Serena nodded and got up and walked over to Raye.  
  
"How are you? Is it real bad, Raye?"  
  
"I've had worse," she said through gritted teeth, holding on tight to her mangled arm. "I think the bleeding's almost stopped, so I should be alright." Serena got to her feet and went over to Mina.  
  
"How about you, Mina? You don't look like you have any injuries of any kind."  
  
No response.  
  
"Mina?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Mina!" she yelled. "Mina, please answer me!" Mina looked over at Serena as if she didn't recognize her. "Mina?" Serena looked at Mina's pale face and there was panic in her voice. "Mina, what'd he do to you?" she asked, her voice barely audible. "What did Malachite do?" Tears slid down her face. A black figure snuck up behind her, putting its hand on her shoulder. Serena gasped and turned around to come face to face with...  
  
"Oh, Tuxedo Mask, you're here! It's all my fault, Darien!" she cried into his shirt. The two cats stood behind him, they being the ones who had fetched him.  
  
"Calm down, Sailor Moon, it'll be alright. Everyone's going to be fine, you'll see." He pushed her back as her tears subsided. She sniffled slightly and allowed herself to step backwards from him. He went over to Sailor Jupiter as he heard her moan, signaling that she was waking up.  
  
"Lita!" Serena ran over and toppled her in a bear hug.  
  
"Yeah...good to see you...too... Serena. Can you...let...go now?" she asked, gasping partly from pain and partly from having her lungs crushed by the blonde girl. Serena scrambled off of her friend.  
  
"Oops, sorry, Lita," she said apologetically. "Are you ok? Are you gonna be alright? How's your head? Are you sure you're gonna be ok?!" Darien walked over and saved Lita from Serena's bombardment of questions.  
  
"Let's let her wake up and regain her composure first."  
  
"Yeah, no 20 questions right now," Lita replied holding her head in her hands.  
  
"Oops, sorry again, Lita," Serena said, sweat-dropping (^_^0). Amy stood up, cradling her broken arm still.  
  
"We should all get out of here," she said. The others nodded in agreement and detransformed. All of them were back in there school uniforms with the exception of Mina. Everyone looked over at her and started to walk towards her in worry.  
  
"What's wrong, Mina?" Lita asked. "Why haven't you changed?" Lita snapped her fingers in front of Mina's face in a futile attempt to snap the girl out of her 'trance'.  
  
Amy circled around her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Mina?" she whispered. Mina just looked at her, eyes still clouded. "She's in shock," Amy said.  
  
Serena blinked. "Yeah, so how do we get her OUT of it?"  
  
"WE don't," Amy said sadly. "Only Mina can do it. The only thing we can do is wait and hope."  
  
"We should probably take her home," Darien said. Everyone nodded and Raye stepped towards Mina.  
  
"Mina, we need you to detransform." Suddenly Mina was surrounded in an orange aura then was back in her uniform. She didn't seem to be in any condition to walk so Lita hoisted her friend over her shoulder and they started off towards Mina's home. Everyone was silent as they walked, the only commotion being Lita and Darien trading off when the load got to heavy to carry.  
  
"Won't her parents notice?" Darien asked as Raye worked on opening Mina's bedroom window.  
  
"Yeah right!" Lita laughed half-heartedly. "She could be gone a week and no one in this house would notice!"  
  
Darien just shrugged and hoisted Mina into the now-open window. Lita crawled through to receive her friend on the other end. She scooped Mina up and laid her gently on the bed. "Do you think she'll be alright, Amy?" Lita asked as she crawled out of the window.  
  
Amy shook her head. "I really don't know. It's up to her to work this out, so only time can tell."  
  
"Shouldn't someone watch over her?" Serena asked.  
  
Artemis jumped up on the windowsill. "I'll be here, of course," he replied.  
  
Luna nodded. "That'll be good. Come and get one of us if anything changes, alright?" Artemis nodded and hopped into the bright, cheery room.  
  
He heard footsteps as the others walked away. He jumped up on the bed and looked down at the girl who was usually so bubbly and full of life. Now all that lay there was a shell of what used to be. Artemis sighed settled and down for his watch. *What'd he do to you Mina? What happened back there?* Mina just continued to stare up at the ceiling. Without realizing it Artemis slowly dozed off into sleep.  
  
2nd A/N: hey y'all! Well... 'dya like it? huh, huh didja? hehe leave comments oh yeah, I'm not sure how plausible it is that Lita carry Mina after being unconscious but...bear with me here fans, k? hehe ^_^0 sorry, it wasn't a very good ch. but I guess it'll do to wrap up the night, ne?  
  
Mina: how come I have to be in shock???  
  
venusgirl: that's the price ya pay when you're my fav. character^_^  
  
Mina*sigh*: well when am I gonna b UN-shocked?  
  
venusgirl: dunno. Amy says it's up to u^_^  
  
Mina*fume* 


	9. Aftershock Part II

Author's note: this is actually a continuation of chapter 8, just later that night about the other scouts, k? good^_^  
  
~*~Chapter 8: Part II~*~  
  
Amy walked away from Mina's house, still clutching her broken arm close to her chest. *What am I gonna tell mom?* she fretted. She continued walking, eyes cast downward, deep in thought. *Hm, I could...no, she'd never believe that. Well...no.*  
  
She looked up and sighed in defeat. "Oh, there's nothing plausible I can tell her," she surrendered. "Everything I come up with, there'd have to have been a witness! Unless..." A light bulb sprang above her head as the idea started taking root. *Well, I hate lying to her, but I guess scout training got me used to that.*  
  
Ten minutes later she walked up the steps to her and her mother's apartment building. She took a deep breath of air and walked up to their room and slipped inside. Her mother sat on the couch, having just got home from work. She looked up as she heard the door open.  
  
"Amy? It's late I thought for sure you'd be in..." She stopped short seeing the wounded arm. "Sweetheart, what happened?!" Ms. Mizuno screeched. "Did someone attack you?!" She rushed back to her room getting a wet cloth and the first-aid kit to at least clean up the blood and bandage it as best she could. Amy stood there and said nothing. "Say something Amy! Did someone do this to you? What happened?"  
  
Amy shook her head to clear her thoughts. "No one attacked me, mother." *Another lie* she thought wincing on the inside.  
  
"Then what happened?" her mother asked, trying to stay calm, her doctor's experience probably the only thing keeping her this calm.  
  
Amy took a breath as she got ready to say the speech she had practiced over and over in her head when she was walking home. "I was going up to visit Raye, but there was no one there. I guess the family and Chad must have been out. Anyway, I started walking down the steps to leave when I slipped." She took a breath. "And that's the story." Her mother nodded her head as she finished up with the bandaging.  
  
"Well, we're going to have to get you to the hospital tonight, to get that in a cast." Amy nodded ok, and Ms. Mizuno grabbed her keys and coat and headed out the door, Amy in tow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raye walked up Cherry Hill Temple's steps and slipped quietly into the building. *Good, everyone's in bed already* she thought to herself, noting the absence of lights. She crept silently past all the doors in the hallway, making her way to the bathroom. She shut the door securely and turned on the light, thanking the stars for her good luck that no one was up. She got a rag out of the linen closet and started the hot water. She waited until she could see the water steaming, then filled up the sink, dipped the rag in and pressed the hot water to her arm. She hissed and gritted her teeth against a scream of pain as the hot water entered her cut. She continued cleaning the wound until the water in the sink was a dull red from the blood. After the water was drained she turned to the medicine cabinet to get the iodine out. When the rag was soaked in it she gritted her teeth, closed her eyes, and got ready for the searing pain she knew was coming. She pressed the rag to her arm and tried desperately not to scream. A small sound escaped her lips and she prayed that no one heard it as it echoed throughout the temple. She held her breath, waiting for the footsteps that, thankfully, never came. She let out her breath and continued to dab at the wound then proceeded over to the closet to get the dressings for it.  
  
She looked up at the ceiling from her bed later on, careful not to lie on her wounded arm, and slowly slipped off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita walked the now quiet streets of the city on her way back to her apartment. Thankfully, for her, she had no one to sneak around, seeing as both her parents had passed away a long time ago. She sighed as she reminisced about the battle that took place only a couple of hours ago.  
  
*How are we ever going to beat them? We were defeated so easily tonight.* She sighed again as she saw the door to her apartment building and walked through it, turned the corner to the steps, and ascended up them. She came to room 206 and stuck the key in the lock.  
  
"Home, sweet home," she said with a tired sigh, walking into the kitchen for some ice for her head which was pounding non-stop. A moan escaped her lips as she sunk down to the couch with her bag of ice. "The paaaaiiiin."  
  
She started to get up to do the cleaning around the apartment, but the pounding in her head made her think twice. She sighed and instead picked herself up and shuffled off to the bathroom to check out how bad the wound was. "Ugh!" She stared at her reflection in the mirror and saw her hair was somewhat matted with blood where the hilt of Nephrite's sword had connected with her skull. Bringing a rag from the linen closet she got it wet with steaming water and gently dabbed at her head. She then took out bandages and partially wrapped her head in them.  
  
*I guess since I found my way home alright I don't have a concussion. That's something at least* she thought bitterly. "There, all done." She admired her handiwork in the mirror then scuttled off to her bedroom and sunk down to the bed in exhaustion and pain. She rested the bag of ice on her head and let herself sink into sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena opened the door quietly, noticing that all the lights were off, and waved goodbye to Darien, who had walked her home.  
  
"Phew, everyone's asleep, Luna," Serena sighed stepping all the way in the door, the black cat ever by her side, then shutting it quietly behind her. She started across the living and was starting her way down the hall when suddenly the lights in the living room clicked on.  
  
"Hello, dear," Mrs. Tsukino said menacingly, her husband sitting right next to her.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady," her father said in voice that could very well make a grown man cry.  
  
"Where have you been?! We've been going crazy with worry wondering where you were all night!" Mrs. Tsukino screeched. "Where were you?!"  
  
"It's that Darien fellow isn't it? Isn't it?!" her father yelled. "I always knew he was trouble! I always knew and no one would listen! Then what happens?! She comes waltzing in at all hours of the night after being God-knows-where doing God-knows-what with him!" Serena cowered back against the wall. She'd never seen her father this upset before. She could practically see him smoking.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino placed a hand on her husband's shoulder to calm him down since he was now shaking with rage. "Now, let's not jump to conclusions yet, honey." Serena sighed in relief but stopped when met by her mother's hard stare. "You're not off the hook yet, Serena Tsukino. I'd like to know where you've been as well." Her face softened up a bit. "I don't think it was with Darien, though, because, from what I've seen of him, he's more of a gentleman than that and I trust you more to not do anything like that." Her face hardened again. "But that trust is quickly being sucked down the drain. Now, you are going to tell us where you have been all night long."  
  
"Eh-heh...well, you see...heh...funny story really..." she trailed off, trying to come up with a clever lie. "Ok, the truth is Rini said she was thinking about visiting and me and the girls..."  
  
"How do you get by with those language art skills?"  
  
Serena sighed. "Anyway, the GIRLS AND I were all at Raye's temple planning a sort of welcoming back party for her, that's all." Serena let out a huge breath and waited to see if her parents would buy the lie. *Well, it's not really a huge lie. Just a little white lie. We were at Raye's for a while...and the girls were there...and Rini IS thinking about visiting. So it's kinda the truth...just a little off* she reasoned with herself, remembering the letter Rini had sent her just that day. She was snapped out of her reverie by her mother's voice.  
  
"Well, while we are impressed and proud that you were so thoughtful about your cousin, we are VERY disappointed that you stayed out so late without telling us. So, you're still not off the hook. One week, no arcade, no nothing."  
  
Serena hung her head and sighed. "Ok, mom. I'm going to bed now; I'm really tired." She turned around and started off towards her bedroom, Luna at her heels.  
  
"Oh, Serena," her mom said. Serena turned and listened. "How did you find out about Rini coming? I haven't heard anything 'til just now from you."  
  
"Oh, I just got this letter today from her," she said while digging in her pocket for the folded up note. She pulled it out and handed it to her mother. "Here." Her mom took the note and read it over then handed it back.  
  
"Well, I can't wait for her visit; we'll have to work on getting her room ready for her."  
  
Serena nodded and continued to her bedroom. She entered and placed her back against her door, letting out a huge sigh. "That was a close one."  
  
"Good cover story though," Luna pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but all it got me was to be grounded a week!" the blonde whined. She crashed on her bed, still in her clothes, and fell asleep right away.  
  
2nd A/N: k, well, the night's finally over w/ after 6 chapters! God, that took 4eva! k, well, peace out y'all^._.^ (yay kitties!) hehe  
  
Big thankies to SeleneA about the mistake I made...wow, I never would have caught that and I'M the author...my friend didn't even catch it when I asked her to read it before I put it up...*sigh* well, thanx^_^ 


	10. The Theory to Victory

Author's note: God, it feels good to finally get this story moving! I'd say about 5-6 chapters left at the most.I think.but you all know how I love to draw things out, so probably not^_^0 *sigh* oh, one bad word in this chappie, so little kids, hide your eyes^_^ lol  
  
~*~Chapter 9~*~  
  
"I know everything about you...Mina." Mina gasped and started to back away. "You're not strong enough and you know it. You won't win and they'll all die." Mina could feel herself crying, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"No, we'll defeat you!" There that laugh was. That cold laugh that pierced through the night air.  
  
"They'll all die...Mina!"  
  
"No!" Mina screamed as she sat up in her bed. "Only a dream. But it was so real... It's true, we'll lose. We're not strong enough." She bent her head in defeat and wept. Beside her Artemis stirred from his sleep.  
  
"Mina?" he said groggily. "Mina, you're awake! What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the tears.  
  
Mina looked up from her hands and grabbed Artemis up into a hug. "Oh, Artemis! We can't win! We ARE all going to die! We can't win!" She buried her face in Artemis's coat and sobbed until her eyes were dry. Artemis did the best he could to comfort her.  
  
"Of course we'll win, Mina. No one's going to die. Shhh..."  
  
"I'm *sniff* sorry *sniff* Artemis. But we're *sniff* not strong enough! We *sniff* will die *sniff*!"  
  
Artemis stepped back and scowled at her. "Now, you listen here! This isn't the Mina I know! You can all win! But not with that attitude! You're all gonna get out there and survive and kick some Nega-verse ass!" Mina looked down at the cat in awe. Then she ran her hand across her red swollen eyes and smiled brightly at him.  
  
"You're right, Artemis. I'm letting him get to me, and that's exactly what they want! We are going to win! I'm the leader, I can't be all depressed and negative!" she said as she shot up from her bed. Artemis yowled as he was thrown from Mina's lap. Mina paced back and forth through the room, eyes downcast. "We gotta think of something... there has to be a way! I'm gonna call the girls together so we can have a meeting." Mina ran out into the living room and picked up the phone. One by one she called everyone. "Alright, come on Artemis, let's go!" she yelled as she quickly threw some clothes on.  
  
"Mina, where's the fire?! Where are we going?" Artemis asked, his eyes tearing as he was whipped around the corner, held by his tail.  
  
"Raye's silly! I said we were gonna have a meeting! And Raye said she had something really important to tell us! Maybe she knows how we can beat them!" Artemis felt his tail was sure to rip off as Mina sprinted up the stairs to Cherry Hill Temple. She entered the Temple and looked at the bedraggled Artemis. "Oops...eh-heh...sorry, Artemis." Artemis just lay there on the ground.  
  
"That's okay..." he said, his legs twitching in his face-fault position below Mina. Mina slipped her shoes off and left them at the front door and silently padded back towards Raye's room. She peeked her head in the door to see Raye sitting alone.  
  
"Peek-a-boo," she said quietly. Raye turned to face her.  
  
"Wow, you're the first one here! That's a first!"  
  
"Ha ha!" Mina said dryly. Raye looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay now. We were all really worried about you." The two sat in silence, both brooding over the enemy and how to defeat them. In a few minutes time Amy came, followed by Lita, and last, as usual, Serena and a nagging Luna.  
  
Mina voiced what had been on her mind since she got there. "So what's the plan, Raye?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said you had something to tell us, so I assumed it was a plan," Mina said, her face falling when she realized that must not have been what Raye had to say to them.  
  
"Well, I don't know if this could be considered a plan, but I scryed the Fire this morning. I got something, but I don't know what it means."  
  
Mina and the others leaned forward in interest. "Go ahead and we'll see if we come up with any ideas," Luna said.  
  
"Alright, here goes," Raye said. "Well, like I said, I scryed the Fire this morning. When I asked about a way to defeat the enemy, it came up with a picture of the legendary stone sword." The others nodded but looked confused nonetheless. Raye continued, "It showed it glowing and splitting into four different pieces, each in one glowing of our," she motioned to herself and the rest of the inners, "aura color." The others looked completely confused. "I know," Raye sighed. "I told you it made no sense whatsoever."  
  
"Great," Serena said. "Back to square one! That was no help at all! *Sigh*"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, Meatball Head! I can't control what the Fire says! Just like you can't control being air headed!"  
  
"Girls, we don't have time for arguing!" Luna shouted. She turned her attention towards Mina. "Now, Mina, you've got the sword, haven't you?"  
  
Mina looked up. "Yeah, it's back at my house."  
  
"But how's that help?" Lita asked. "We can't just stare at it and hope it'll split!"  
  
"I could run a few scans on it with my computer," Amy offered.  
  
"Well, I guess that's better than nothing," Lita returned, everyone already getting up. They all walked out the door and started for Mina's house.  
  
"Here it is," Mina said walking to the back of her room where her closet was. She stepped inside and dug it out of the back.  
  
"You threw the sword in the closet!" Serena screeched. Mina shrugged.  
  
"Where else could I put it? I think someone would get a little suspicious if they came in here one day to find a sword mounted on a pedestal, don't you?" Serena shrugged her shoulders and finally nodded. Mina went over to Amy and laid the sword in front of her. Amy got out her handheld computer and started typing clumsily with only her left hand, seeing how the other one was in a cast. Mina looked up at everyone with their various wounds. "Wow, what happened to you guys last night?"  
  
Everyone looked up. "It's pretty obvious what happened to us. What happened to YOU?" Lita asked. Amy stopped her typing.  
  
"Yes, what happened to send you into such shock," Amy asked in wonder.  
  
"Hmmmm," Mina mumbled aloud. She squinted her eyes and tried hard to think. "I don't really remember. Last night's kinda foggy, ya know?" Everyone was silent.  
  
"Well," Lita said, breaking the silence. "Let's start staring," she joked dryly.  
  
"Ugh, there's gotta be some way to get this hunk o' junk to split open!" Serena whined.  
  
"Maybe be gotta stare AND concentrate, yeah?" Lita joked.  
  
"We don't have time for joking, right now, Lita!" Luna said, irritated. Lita hung her head.  
  
"Sorry, Luna, but how're we gonna figure this out?" Luna sighed deeply and loudly.  
  
"I don't know, Lita, I just don't know."  
  
"Well, we're not getting anywhere sitting here and doing nothing. The sword's not just gonna get up and split on it's own," Raye said, standing. "I'm going home to scry the Fire and meditate some more. Maybe I'll come up with a better answer." Luna nodded in agreement.  
  
"We should all go home, we're getting nothing accomplished here like this." Everyone got up, Mina included to see everyone to the door. Only Amy remained sitting, looking at the sword still.  
  
"Mina, do you think I could stay here for a while to do some more tests on it with the computer?"  
  
"Yeah sure, Ames, I'll be right back," Mina answered walking out the door with the others. Amy nodded okay, even though Mina never saw it, and went back to looking at the sword. She could hear Mina saying goodbye to the others and saw them walking by outside the window. "K, I'm back," Mina said walking back into her room and sitting down next to Amy.  
  
"I can't think of what could make the sword split," Amy sighed.  
  
"Yeah, that's really weird," Mina agreed, picking up the sword and putting her face up close to it. "I mean how could a sword just up and split. There has to be some code or secret to it to set it off. Ya know, like in the video games how you get to the next level of the game."  
  
"I'm afraid this will be a bit more complicated than an arcade game, Mina," Amy said.  
  
"Why? Maybe we're making mountains out of moles as the saying goes."  
  
"Mole hills, I believe," Amy corrected. "Maybe you're right, but what kind of code, I wonder."  
  
"I don't know, that was hard enough to come up with." Amy sighed and turned to her computer and continued on with the clumsy typing.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you got a cast!" Mina shouted jumping up. She ran across the room and grabbed a marker. "Yay, I've always wanted to sign someone's cast!" She took off the lid and bent down by Amy. "Love... always... your... friend... Mina..." she said aloud as she wrote. "There!" she cried stepping back and looking at her signature. "Beautiful," she giggled. Amy giggled too and, once again, took up the typing.  
  
Her face scrunched up and she looked at the sword.  
  
"Did you get anything?" Mina asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, sort of. But I'm not sure if I understand. Here, take a look," she said shoving the computer into Mina's face.  
  
"Hey, it's the sword. Oh, now I see," she said blushing as she sweat dropped (^_^0). "That part of the sword is glowing," she said pointing to the computer screen.  
  
"Exactly," Amy said, picking up the sword and examining it. "The jewel right here seems to be the sensitive point according to the computer," she said pointing right above the hilt.  
  
"Well, great, how's a jewel supposed to help us?" Mina said, exasperated. Amy sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I don't know," Amy admitted. "Hopefully Raye will find something... Maybe we should go over there, ne?" Amy suggested.  
  
"Hm, yeah, I guess so, there's nothing else we can do here, and this info'll be helpful to Raye while scrying the Fire." Mina looked at the sword. "We'll have to find an awful big bag to carry around this thing without it being seen," Mina pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, well, if you keep a sword in your closet, let's see what else is in there. Who knows, maybe a big bag as well," Amy joked.  
  
"Ha ha," Mina said dryly. "Very funny, Amy." Mina walked over to the closet nonetheless, rummaging through for anything that would help hide the huge sword. "Ah-ha!" she said stepping out triumphantly. "Here's one I used to use for volleyball; it'll be big enough."  
  
"See, I told you you could find anything in there." Amy had a big goofy grin spread across her face (A/N: seems very unbecoming of her, ne?). "Come on, let's hurry up and get to Raye's," Amy said in response to Mina's mock pout. The girls hurriedly stuffed the sword in the over-sized gym bag and ran out the door, slipping their shoes on quickly and continued the dash.  
  
"Raye!" they cried in unison as they ran through the Temple. They ran back to the room where Raye always scryed the Fire and stopped, seeing she was in the middle of it. They'd interrupt if it weren't for the fact that every time they did that they got their heads bitten off. They halted and quietly tiptoed into the room and sat silently in the corner. Raye finished and looked over at the two, shaking her head.  
  
"Nope, I couldn't find anything, guys." She sat back stretching out her aching muscles.  
  
"Oh, Raye, you didn't tell me those beautiful friends of yours were coming over!" Everyone jumped. They hadn't even noticed the old man who had entered. "I'll go make some tea... Then I'll leave you alone," he added at the look on his granddaughter's face.  
  
Raye sighed and shook her head. "Thank you, grandpa." Her grandpa bowed and then left the room. Raye shifted her attention towards the other Mina and Amy, who were still sitting quietly in the corner. "So what ARE you guys doing here?"  
  
Mina let out a big sigh at having been quiet for so long. "Well... AmyFoundSomeInfoThatMightBeHelpfulToYouWhileScryingTheFire,ButYou'veAlreadyD oneThat...SoYeah!" She took a deep breath and Raye just blinked. (A/N: I put all the beginnings of words in capitals so you'd understand what she was sayin'^_^)  
  
"None of that I understood."  
  
Amy sighed. "I'll tell you. While I was scanning it -the sword, I mean- with my computer, I discovered a part of the sword that seemed sensitive almost. It glowed with energy on the screen."  
  
Raye sat up straight. "Can you show me, Amy? This may be out first big lead to anything!"  
  
"Sure," Amy shrugged. She got out her computer and brought the sword out of the bag.  
  
Raye sweat dropped. "Where'd ya find the body bag? ( -_-0)  
  
"Mina's closet, where else?" Amy joked. (Mina: V_V why can't you leave my closet alone?!)  
  
Raye nodded and sweat dropped again. "Ok, let's see it."  
  
Amy opened the computer and started typing, beginning the scan. Suddenly a picture of a sword appeared on the screen, the bright jewel in the middle glowing and blinking. "See?"  
  
"I think it's like a code on a video game," Mina announced proudly.  
  
"Mina, hardly," Raye said.  
  
"Amy said it could be possibly, so if Amy says, it must be right," Mina pointed out.  
  
Raye blinked a few times, dumbfounded. "Really, Amy? You think it could be that easy?"  
  
Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? Maybe we really are making mountains out of mole hills."  
  
"Hm," Raye said pondering. "Maybe, but what kind of code do you think?"  
  
Amy sighed. "Well, that's what came here for, actually. We were hoping you could do a scrying since we could come up with virtually nothing past what we just told you."  
  
Raye sighed and nodded. "I see. Alright, I'll give it another go." Everyone jumped out of their skins at the sound of another voice behind them.  
  
"Well, I'll be! What a relic! Where'd you girls find this?"  
  
"Grandpa, I hate when you sneak up on me!" Raye cried out. Her grandpa blushed a bit and then shrugged.  
  
"Sorry, I was just bringing the tea," he said, putting the sword down and picking up the tray again.  
  
Raye sighed. "It's ok, grandpa. You just scared us all."  
  
"Well, you never answered me," he responded, shaking off Raye's apology. "Where'd you find this dinosaur at?"  
  
"That's just a school project I brought over! We're studying the uh... Stone Age! Yeah, that's it, the Stone Age!" Mina gave a big sigh, fairly pleased with her excuse.  
  
Raye's grandpa raised and eyebrow, but played along nonetheless. "Ah, yes, the good old Stone Age." With that he walked out of the room, shaking his head.  
  
Raye looked at Mina's smug look and let out an exasperated sigh. "The STONE AGE?! That's your brilliant excuse?"  
  
"Hey, he bought it, didn't he?" Mina cried.  
  
"No!" Raye shouted. "Didn't you see the look on his face? He saw right through that lie!"  
  
"Oh, well," Amy said, once again becoming the voice of reason. "We don't have time pointless quibbling. Time is of the essence and we need to crack this code if we're ever going to beat the generals." Mina and Raye nodded, knowing she was right.  
  
Raye sat at the Fire, taking deep breaths to get ready for the scrying. "Oh great Fire, I ask of thee." The Fire leapt up. "What is the mystery of the legendary stone sword? What is the answer to this riddle we must uncover?" The fire crackled brightly and leapt up high in the air. They saw the jewel on the sword swing open and a great white light shone from within. Then the Fire calmed and was at normal size, a small crackling noise of the Fire dying out as it hungrily consumed the coals keeping it burning. Raye sighed. "Great, what's that mean?" Mina shrugged.  
  
"Beats me." Amy sat in concentration then her head flew up. "I know!" Raye and Mina looked at her excitedly. "Now, don't get your hopes up, it's a long shot, but I think I've figured out the message the Fire's been trying to tell us!" The other two smiled and scooted closer to Amy as she leaned over and explained her theory. "What do you think?"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Mina exclaimed. Raye nodded in agreement.  
  
"Come on, let's go tell the others!" Raye shouted. They packed the sword in the bag and ran out of the Temple towards Serena's house. "Bye grandpa, I'll be back soon!" Raye shouted as she dashed out.  
  
2nd A/N: well, how was it? Long enough? (readers: yes, definitely!") k, well, I have two things I'd like to say here about this chapter. One is the part with the jewel on the sword; if you've read the mangas look at the pics of the sword and you'll see the jewel I'm talking about. If you don't have the mangas and you really wanna see the sword to be able to visualize in the story you could go to any search engine and look up sailor moon manga scans and more than like likely there'll be pics of them w/ the sword^_^ Two is on the part where Raye scrys (sp?) the Fire, I've never seen an episode where she does a scrying, so if that's not how it goes, gomen^_^ I just made up how I always pictured it and put that down^_^  
  
~venusgirl ^._.^ (yay kitties!) 


	11. The Senshi Swords

Author's Note: k, well, here's chapter 10 for ya^_^ Arigatou to Venus Smurf for reviewing so much on my story! ~^_^~ (*blush w/ happiness*) k, well, you finally get to see about the sword and what's goin' on^_^ gomen nasai on the fact that I haven't written in so long, I've been swamped w/ homework! *grumble grumble* damn teachers *grumble grumble*-_- k, well, happy reading^_^ ~venusgirl ^._.^  
  
~*~Chapter 10~*~  
  
Everyone sat in a circle together on the floor of Serena's bedroom.  
  
"You really think so, Amy?" Lita asked a little skeptically. "I mean, I guess, but..."  
  
Amy sighed. "I know it seems odd, but what's it hurt to try?" Lita said nothing, only nodded her head.  
  
"Alright then, why not?" she said.  
  
"Yeah!" Mina smiled. "Like the saying goes, now what is it, again? Oh yeah! No pain is lame!"  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped and face-faulted.  
  
"What an embarrassing partner," Artemis muttered. Mina glared at him.  
  
"Um, exactly...I think," Amy said. "No pain, no gain. We've gotta remember that."  
  
"Well, that's almost as good as mine," Mina said. "Almost."  
  
Everyone shook their heads. It was pointless trying to tell Mina her faults, especially when it came to her proverbs.  
  
"Well, anyway, why don't you get it out, Serena?" Luna asked.  
  
"Oh, right," Serena said, digging around in her backpack for her brooch. "Uh...got it!" she said, holding up her brooch with pride.  
  
Luna nodded her head. "Now, Mina, take out the sword, please."  
  
Mina dragged over her bag with the sword still in it.  
  
"Hey, a body bag!" Lita and Serena shouted in unison. Mina scowled but took the sword out nonetheless.  
  
"It's not a body bag," she pouted quietly under her breath (u_u0). She snapped out of it when she heard a bashing sound.  
  
"Serena!" Raye shrieked. "You can't do it like that, Meatball Head!"  
  
"How do you know, Miss Psychic?! If you're so clever do it yourself!"  
  
"I don't know how, but you can't just BEAT the crystal on the sword!" (^_^0)  
  
"Hmph!" Serena exclaimed. "Then what do we do?"  
  
"Try to connect the sword and the crystal with your power," Luna suggested. "Obviously since it involves the Imperium Silver Crystal only you can do this. Extend yourself and make the crystal and the sword one in the same."  
  
"I'll try," Serena said, sounding unconvinced that this would actually work. She held the sword in one hand and the crystal in the other. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate her power into making the sword and the crystal join. Nothing. "Ah, man this ain't working!"  
  
"Just try again," Luna said.  
  
Serena sighed, but nodded. "Alright, Luna, if you say so." She closed her eyes and her whole body shook with energy. *Please Imperium Silver Crystal, I need your power for the sword! Please lend me the power I need! Please!* Suddenly the crystal and the jewel on the sword started blinking simultaneously. Serena's eyes flew open at the same time the jewel did. A light shot out of the Imperium Silver Crystal still held in Serena's hands. Serena gasped as the light flew to the opening of the sword.  
  
The sword shook violently and rose into the air, glowing warmly.  
  
"Ah! It's possessed!" Serena shrieked, jumping back. Luna hushed her and everyone continued watching the sword. Everyone sat mesmerized by the object before them. They all gasped and put a hand up to shield their eyes as the sword shone brilliantly.  
  
Serena recovered and took her hand down and gasped again. "It worked!" she yelled joyously. "Yay!" She jumped up and down and was finally stopped when Raye grabbed hold of the hem of her skirt and dragged a screaming Serena to the ground. Serena sat up and tears welled up in her eyes. "How cruel, Raye!" she exclaimed, holding her chin (that's what hit the floor^_^).  
  
"No, cruel is watching our Princess jump up and down like a monkey around the room," Raye retorted. Serena broke out into a full-blown wail.  
  
"Is this the way every meeting has to turn out?" Luna asked under her breath.  
  
"Never a bore," Amy pointed out. Luna only shook her head in response.  
  
"Check it out, everybody!" Mina shouted excitedly. Everyone turned their heads towards the blonde. She was kneeling down next to what used to be only one sword. Now there were four all lying in a neat row on the floor. The other four walked over to Mina and knelt down as well. They all gasped and looked at the swords in front off them.  
  
"The Senshi Swords," Artemis said in shock. "Of course!"  
  
"The Senshi Swords?" Lita asked, confused. "What're they?"  
  
"They were the swords of the inner Senshi used to protect the Princess of the Moon, Serenity," he explained. Everyone nodded their heads and motioned for him to continue. "When the battle with generals, Malachite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jadeite, began Queen Serenity unlocked the mystery of the Legendary Stone Sword for the four of you to use." He motioned to Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy. "With these swords you took a vow to use these weapons to defeat the enemy. She made you promise to forget the past and protect Princess Serenity."  
  
"Forget our past?" Amy asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
Artemis looked confused. "I have no idea. This memory of the conversation just popped into my mind. I don't remember what she meant." He shook his head, a look of confusion still on his face.  
  
The attention turned back towards the swords that lay before them. They all looked at them closely and tried to figure out which belonged to whom and how to use them.  
  
Mina moved forward and inspected one sword in particular. "I think this one must be mine," she declared. She picked it up and looked at it closely. It was straight and long, just as the Legendary Stone Sword had been. The hilt turned upwards at the ends and in the middle an orange topaz gleamed. On either side of the hilt were two carvings of the sign of Venus. The handle of the sword was very complex. Standing on the hilt were two crescent moons back to back. On top of the hilt was the actual handle (think Moon Kaleidoscope Wand handle how it has that half circle thing on one side). At the bottom of the sword was a heart, which made up the piercing tip.  
  
Mina sat mesmerized by the sword in her hand. It truly was a beauty. An elegant weapon of death (A/N: cheery, ne?). "Wow," was all Mina could manage to gasp out. She turned it over in her hands many times.  
  
Lita leaned forward and looked closely and examined one sword. "I think this one belongs to me." She picked it up and took in the design. The actual sword was jagged, much like a lightning bolt. On the hilt in the middle was an exotic emerald. Along with emerald was an intricate design of a vine with leaves carved magnificently into it. She breathed in sharply in awe at the sheer beauty. She gazed at the handle, which seemed lame in comparison for it was only a normal handle. She sat back on her heels and whistled through her teeth. "My God," was all she said.  
  
Raye grabbed one and turned it over and over. "Yes, this one's definitely mine," she said confidently. The blade curved like the ones she had seen people swallow in the circus as a child. On the center of the hilt was a beautiful ruby, which shone so brightly it appeared a fire kindled inside its very core. On either side was the sign of Mars. The handle as well was in the shape of the sign of Mars, the arrow being where one would grip. She just sat speechless, taking everything in.  
  
Amy picked up the only sword left. "I guess this one is mine." It was a rather short sword, maybe only two feet at best, that got fatter as it went down. At the center of the hilt lay a sparkling sapphire. On the rest of the hilt was a design that looked like waves that was carved onto the surface. The handle, like Lita's, was nothing spectacular. "These will be a real asset to us," was all she said.  
  
Luna and Artemis sat back and said nothing, letting the girls enjoy their new items.  
  
Serena said nothing, for she had gotten nothing. "Hey, why does everyone else get something besides me?" she whined.  
  
"Because," Luna explained, "if you'll remember, on the Moon Kingdom you were not Sailor Moon nor were you a Champion of Justice. You were a Princess and the Princess was to be kept away from the ensuing battle and, therefore, had no need for a weapon. That was the Guardian Senshi were for."  
  
"Well, that's a fine howdy do," Serena pouted.  
  
"Yes, well, be that as it may, it's the way it is. You still have your scepter and your Senshi to help you and that will be more than enough," Luna said, closing the matter.  
  
Serena sat another moment and then realized something. "Hey, Luna," she started.  
  
"The conversation is over with, Serena," Luna sighed.  
  
Serena shook her head. "No, it has nothing to do with that." Luna looked up. "I got a letter from Rini saying she wanted to come and visit. Is it really a good idea for her to come right now with this going on? Wouldn't it be safer for her to came after all this has blown over?" Luna sat and thought about it for a while.  
  
"On the contrary, we need all the help we can get." Serena sat with her jaw hanging to the floor.  
  
"But... It's too dangerous for her!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"No, she has a transformation now and is, therefore, a member of the group. She too is a Senshi. She should be here. Besides, you know she'll figure out what's going on and come anyway."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Serena admitted. "I'd never be able to keep her away..." She still sounded doubtful.  
  
Luna smiled warmly. "It's wonderful that you're worried for her, Serena. That shows maturity."  
  
Serena beamed. "Ya hear that, Raye? I've got maturity!" Raye only sniggered and shook her head. "Hey, what's all that about!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Okay, let's not start up again," Luna warned. "It's late and we should all be getting home." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed out the door with a wave over the shoulder.  
  
"See ya tomorrow, Serena!" Mina yelled, popping her head back in the doorway for a moment, them leaving again with a wink and she flashed a victory (peace) sign, puckering her lips in a kiss.  
  
Serena smiled and copied the action. "See ya 'round!" She undressed and slipped on her nightclothes. Luna hopped up on the bed as Serena snuggled up under the blankets. "I guess I'll pick Rini up tomorrow, is that good?" she asked.  
  
Luna nodded. "Yes, that would be best. She should get here as soon as possible so we can fill her in on all the events that have gone on in the past couple days." Luna paused. "I was serious about the maturity thing, Serena. It really shows that you're growing up putting her on top of your list of worries."  
  
Serena smiled sleepily. "G'night, Luna," Serena yawned.  
  
"Goodnight, Serena," Luna said, reflex making Luna yawn as well.  
  
2nd A/N: hey, sorry it was kinda short and that it's been so long... *sigh* 


	12. Just a Note

~*~Author's Note~*~  
  
OK, in here, I just wanted to clear a few things up that, reading the story myself, were some questions that arose in my mind.  
  
In case anybody's wondering, I'm not quite sure when this takes place...obviously after Rini's become a scout already, but that's all I know. I had imagined that they had just finished their 8th grade year.  
  
Second, Lita, Amy, Serena are out of school and now Mina is too. Raye still has one week left. I'll explain the matter of days it's been since chapter one up until now.  
  
Chapter one was on a Wednesday and it was the day Crossroads released for the summer (Serena, Amy, and Lita). It took place all day long (at least from them all walking to school, might as well be the whole day, ne?).  
  
Chapter two was a Thursday and was when Lita and Serena went to the mall and picked Mina and up from school. It took place all day long.  
  
Chapters three through eight: part II was Friday and was the first encounter with the enemy up until everyone going home and when we get the note from Rini. It took place in the evening after school.  
  
Chapter 9 through 10 was Saturday and was when Mina wakes up from her shock and they all have a meeting at Raye's temple. This is also when Raye scrys the Fire and the Sword splits and when it's decided that Rini will come to help with this fight.  
  
OK, well, I hope this cleared a few things up. Note with when this takes place has nothing to do with the series as it would not fit in. 'K, well, ja ne 'til next time!  
  
~venusgirl^._.^ 


	13. Darien's Surprise Guest

Author's Note: ahhhh!!!!! It's been so long! *sob sob* damn you finals to hell and back! You made me skip out on writing! (fans: like you were studying.) hey! That's an insult! I could have been studying! How do you know?! (fans: you were? *suspicious look*) yeah...i could have been...^_^0 (fans: so you weren't! we knew it all along! Trying to play on our sympathies! How low...) well, studying crossed my mind...that's counts for something, yeah? (fans:...no. so what kept you if you weren't studying, hm?) ...fretting over failing! (fans: -_-0 why do we put up w/ you?) ...cuz...you love me??? (fans *die from laughing so hard*) NO!!!!!!! I killed my fans...now who'll read this chapter??? *sob sob* oh well, on with the story (fans: yay! Thoust generosity of shutting up hath riseth us from the grave...eth?) YAY! ~venusgirl  
  
~*~Chapter 11~*~  
  
Serena awoke early the next morning and crawled out of bed and into the shower. "Ah, much better," she exclaimed, drying her hair and spinning it up into her usual odangoes. "Ohayo, 'Kaasan," she said cheerfully as she grabbed some toast from the plate in the center of the table.  
  
Ikuko blinked a few times. "Serena?"  
  
"Um...yeah, of course, who else do you think?" Serena stammered.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that you're usually comatose this early!"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. "Ha ha. I have to pick Rini up today in the park today remember?"  
  
"I can drive you and we can meet her together," her mother offered.  
  
"Eh-heh. That's okay, 'Kaasan, it's no trouble. I thought maybe me and her could have a girls day to welcome her back, ya know?" Serena wasn't too sure how well her mom would take it if Rini appeared from a cloud in the sky.  
  
"'She and I', dear. That sounds lovely. Have a good time. I'm just happy you're so close to your cousin. She really looks up to you, you know. Just be home in time for dinner. I'll make a lot of food as a welcome home dinner for Rini."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Well, I gotta get goin' if I'm gonna catch her in time, ya know?" She backed out of the kitchen and out the door. "Ja!" she yelled as she closed the door behind her. She sighed as she headed down the street. "Whew, that was close."  
  
~  
  
"Rini, over here!" Serena said waving her arms in the air. The pink-headed girl turned her head and grinned.  
  
"Ohayo, Serena!" She ran up to her and gave her a hug. Serena returned the embrace.  
  
"Well, I told Okaasan that we were gonna do something together after I picked you up, so what do you wanna do?"  
  
"Can we visit Darien? I haven't seen him in forever!"  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not," Serena replied.  
  
Rini smiled. "Yay!" The two of them started off on the sidewalk towards Darien's apartment.  
  
~  
  
Ding dong. "Who is it?" Darien called.  
  
"You're favorite girl, here with a surprise visitor!" Serena called back.  
  
Darien chuckled and went to the door. "Ohayo, Buns. So who's this surpr... Rini! It's so good to see you!"  
  
Rini giggled and ran to Darien, jumping up at him. Darien caught her easily and swung her around in the air. "How have you been Rini? It's been so long since you were here last. We've all missed you!"  
  
Rini smiled. "Everything's good in the Thirtieth Century. Nothing's happened really, it's been so boring! I couldn't wait to come back and get with the gang again!"  
  
Serena frowned, not unnoticed by Darien. "Rini, I think there's some ice cream in the freezer. Help yourself."  
  
"Yay!" Rini bounded into the other room in search of the ice cream treat.  
  
"What's wrong Serena?"  
  
Serena shook her head. "Nothing. What could possibly be wrong?"  
  
Darien sighed. "Oh, please. You've seemed bummed out ever since you got here. You didn't even yell at Rini that she was 'hogging' me, you're way less energetic, and, the big clue, you didn't race Rini to the kitchen for the ice cream." Darien smiled warmly as he made the last comment, but it slid off his face as Serena attempted a poor excuse for a smile. "That bad, huh?" he asked worried. "Really, what's eating you?" He moved closer to her and pulled into a warm embrace.  
  
Serena subdued to him and buried her head in Darien's chest. *I wish thing's could stay like this always. I feel so safe around him, like nothing in the world could worry or hurt me.* Serena sighed into Darien's chest and lifted her head, looking into his eyes. "I'm worried about Rini."  
  
Darien looked at her with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"We split the sword last night," she explained. She was quiet for a moment pondering where to go from there.  
  
"So? What's so bad about that? That's what you were trying to do, right?" he questioned.  
  
Serena sighed again. "This will be a very big battle. We will be facing the four generals after all. If they are telling the truth about Beryl not being strong enough to kill them, then... I'm not so sure we can win," she whispered the last part. "I don't want Rini here during this battle. I want her safe in the Thirtieth Century, where there're no battles. Home with a family who loves her and can protect her better."  
  
Darien lifted Serena's chin to find tears shining in her eyes. "Everything's going to be fine," he said, kissing her tenderly. "We've all gotten stronger since the fight with Beryl. You can become Super Sailor Moon now, everyone's power's increased, you've got the grail. Everything will be fine, trust me."  
  
"Yeah, blue's not your color you pathetic thing, you."  
  
Serena and Darien both looked up to see Rini leaning against the door frame, a box of ice cream in her hand.  
  
"Mmmm. Chocolaty," she said looking down into her ice cream. "I wonder how they get those little marshmallows in there? Eh, whatever," she said taking another bite. "Oh, here," she said tossing a spoon at Serena's head.  
  
"Itai!" Serena cried out as it made contact. "Why you wretched little..."  
  
"Geez, it makes you wonder why I do anything for you when you say such awful things. Here I bring you ice cream and you call me wretched. There's gratitude for ya!" She walked coolly up to Darien, handing him a spoon.  
  
"Sure, hand a spoon to him. Throw it at my head, but hand it to him. Why not?"  
  
"That's the same question I asked myself, 'Why not?'. So I went for it!"  
  
Darien laughed out loud.  
  
"What's so funny, Chuckles!" Serena asked menacingly.  
  
Darien calmed down. "You," he said coolly.  
  
"Why, I've never been so insulted in my life!" Serena cried out indignantly. "I come over for a visit and all I do is get my boyfriend stolen from me by our future brat of a daughter, get conked on the head with spoons, and then laughed at to top it all off!"  
  
Rini (who was rolling on the floor splitting a gut this entire time) stood up, gasping, face red. As soon as she calmed down she said what she had been trying to say. "Speaking of topping it all off..." She brought Luna P out from her bag. "Luna P, work your magic! Whipped cream!" Rini stood there holding a can of whipped cream in her hands, compliment of Luna P. With that she sprayed it into the box of ice cream (bear claw by the way...yum).  
  
"Rini, you can't put that directly into the box! It'll spoil in the freezer!"  
  
"Don't worry, we'll eat it all, that way nothing will spoil," Rini grinned through bites.  
  
"But that's half a carton!" Darien exclaimed.  
  
Serena frowned. "Yeah, it is sorta lacking, but don't worry, we'll manage. We can always talk Papa into getting some ice cream as a welcome back gift for Rini."  
  
"Good plan," Rini chimed in.  
  
Darien just sweat dropped (-_-0). "My grocery bill always pains when you two come over," he sighed.  
  
Serena and Rini bonked him over the head with their fists simultaneously. "Are you suggesting that we're fat?!" they cried in unison.  
  
Darien fell over and examined the bumps on his head. "No, it's too dangerous a thing to do," he grumbled.  
  
They both sat there and stared him down. "...Good," they said together. They then went back to eating their ice cream, which was soon gone.  
  
Rini sat back and rubbed her stomach. "Yum, that was great!"  
  
Serena sat back as well, licking her chops. "I'll say!"  
  
Darien sighed. "Glad you enjoyed it," he said picking up the box and taking it to the kitchen to be thrown away.  
  
Darien, what time is it?" Serena asked as he walked back in the room.  
  
"Quarter 'til five," he said looking down at his watch. "Why?"  
  
"We've been here that long?!" Serena jumped up off the couch and pulled Rini up with her.  
  
"Hey, what's the idea, Meatball Head? I'm still trying to enjoy my ice cream here! (-_-0)"  
  
"We gotta get back home! 'Kaasan said she was cooking a whole bunch for dinner as a welcome home feast for you. 'Tousan's even coming home early from work! They'll be mad if we're late! ...And don't call me 'Meatball Head'!"  
  
"Ooo, goody, a feast! I'm starved!" Rini said, pointing to her growling stomach.  
  
"Mhm, me too," Serena answered. "So let's get going!"  
  
"Starved? You just ate all of the ice cream! After half of a box, how could you be starved?!" Darien questioned.  
  
"No, together we had half a box. We each only had a fourth," Rini informed him. "We just learned how to divide fractions in school!" Rini grinned proudly.  
  
Darien just shook his head. "You two both must have hollow legs."  
  
They each bonked him on the head one more time, then kissed and hugged him as he lay injured on the ground.  
  
"Ja ne!" they shouted together as they ran out of the apartment.  
  
Darien sat up rubbing his head. "Ugh, they're more powerful than they look!" *At least Serena's feeling better. I've never seen her so worried.*  
  
~  
  
"Okaasan, Otousan! We're home!" Serena shouted as she ran through the door.  
  
Ikuko popped her head out the kitchen door. "Why are you so late?! Lucky for you, you just barely made it. I was getting ready to set the table. The food's ready already." She went through the door and then popped back out. "It's wonderful to see, Rini! Did you and Serena have fun on your girls' day?"  
  
Rini ran up to Ikuko. "Konichiwa, Ikuko Mama!" she said giving her a huge hug. "Yes, we had an excellent time! We went over and had ice cream at Darien's! It was so good!" she said rubbing her stomach in remembrance.  
  
"Ice cream? I hope you didn't ruin your appetite!" Ikuko said anxiously.  
  
"No, there was half a box so me and Serena split it so we each only had a fourth. We just learned how to divide fractions in school," she bragged proudly.  
  
"'Serena and I', dear. Did you just learn fractions? You're very good! I wish Serena was so good at math, but sadly all she brings home are thirty percents. ...Half a box... Where's it all go?"  
  
"How cruel!" Serena whined (about the math^_^), following Ikuko and Rini into the kitchen.  
  
Rini jumped into Serena's father's lap. "Kenji Papa, do you think we could get some treats later on?" she asked, snuggling up and burying herself in his lap, putting on her most angelic face.  
  
Kenji laughed. "Of course we can!"  
  
"Hn. How come that never works for me?" Serena grumbled under her breath, crossing her arms in a pout.  
  
Ikuko put a pile of dishes into Serena's hands. "Here, make yourself useful (Author's interruptions: don't you just hate when parent's say that? Yeah, me too... It makes me feel like a servant T_T) and set the table while your standing there doing nothing."  
  
"Hai, hai..." Serena said glumly. "So, what'd you make for dinner, 'Kaasan?"  
  
"Roast beef with gravy, sweet potatoes, corn on the cob, rice balls, biscuits, chicken-flavored ramen, and steamed vegetables."  
  
Serena and Rini drooled with every new food that she introduced (except for the last of course, at which they just made sour faces at^_^ Who could blame 'em?).  
  
~  
  
"That was the most delicious thing I've ever had in my life," Rini sighed, sitting upstairs in the bathtub.  
  
"Most definitely," Serena said, sinking down into the water. *Ah, this is so relaxing.* She shot up like a bullet as a jet of cold water hit her face. "BRRRRRRR!" She looked up to see Rini with a devilish smile, holding the shower head in her hand. "Oh, yeah? Two can play that game!" Serena grabbed her own shower head and turned it to cold. "Take this!" She sprayed the water, but Rini evaded and the water instead made a wet mess on the wall. This war waged on for a while, no one winning.  
  
"Are you two almost finished in there?" Ikuko called from outside. "Kenji Papa's taking us all out for dessert at a new place in town!"  
  
Serena and Rini looked at each other with huge smiles.  
  
"Just when I thought my tummy couldn't be any happier!" Rini shouted.  
  
"I know! I'll sleep well tonight!" Serena chimed in. "Let's hurry and get this mess cleaned up, so we can get dressed and leave."  
  
Rini nodded in agreement and the two started toweling up the bathroom where they had made their water mess.  
  
~  
  
So, what's this new place, 'Tousan?" Serena asked from the backseat of the car.  
  
"The General's Ice Cream, it's called. It's supposed to be very good."  
  
"Ice cream is ice cream is ice cream," Rini replied.  
  
"Here we are," Kenji said twenty minutes later as they pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"Yay!" the girls in back called.  
  
"Mmmm... I wanna get a hot fudge sundae!" Rini exclaimed, licking her lips at the thought.  
  
"Make mine a double scoop mint chocolate chip!" Serena shouted out, licking her lips as well.  
  
"You two go get us a booth, okay?" Ikuko shouted.  
  
"'K!" they shouted in unison.  
  
"There's one!" Rini said, pointing to the corner of the room.  
  
"Look how pretty it is!" Serena exclaimed, eyes shining. "It's so grown-up! The seats are even made out of real leather and the tables are glass!" They both sat down next to each other and admired it.  
  
"Here's the ice cream!" Kenji said handing it out from their tray.  
  
"A silver tray!" Rini shouted. "And crystal bowls with gold spoons! This place really goes all out, doesn't it?"  
  
"This is so delicious!" Serena and Rini said together, a couple of bites into their desserts.  
  
A waitress came over to the table, dressed in an extras uniform, with a little coat tail in back (extras have the black leotards with the fishnet tights, bunny ears, high heels, and bowties). She had long black hair, which fell to her waist and dark, cerulean eyes.  
  
*Oh, wow, what a cute outfit! I wonder if I can get a job here? She so pretty, too!* Serena thought with shining eyes.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" she asked.  
  
"No, we're fine, thank you," Ikuko said.  
  
"If you're sure..." With that the waitress transformed into a youma.  
  
Rini and Serena gasped as people all around started screaming hysterically.  
  
"Run!" Kenji shouted, grabbing all the hands of the family. Everyone fought to get out the door.  
  
"STRAWBERRY!" the youma shouted. "Strawberry Freeze!" Several customers stiffened as they were frozen in place.  
  
The Tsukino's barely made it outside. Serena and Rini took the chance in all the confusion to "conveniently get lost."  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power..." Serena started.  
  
"Moon Prism Power..." Rini began her transformation phrase.  
  
"MAKE UP!" they finished off together.  
  
"Interrupting and corrupting treats is heinous! For impersonating a beautiful waitress, you'll have to pay! In the name of the moon, I'm Sailor Moon!"  
  
"And in the name of the future Crystal Tokyo, I'm Sailor Chibi Moon! You interrupted my sundae and that just won't fly!"  
  
The youma ignored them and attacked. "Bear Claw!" A whole bunch of sharp half circular objects flew towards the two Senshi.  
  
"Ahh!!!!!! They dodged the sharp things, but not before they got a few tears in their skirts.  
  
"Strawberry Freeze!" They both tried to jump but were too late. Both of them stuck fast to the ground.  
  
"Oh, no! Now what are we gonna do?!" Sailor Moon cried out.  
  
"Bear Claw!"  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!!!!"  
  
"Itai! That hurt!" Sailor Chibi Moon cried, tears streaming down her face as she held a gash in her arm. "What'll we do?! We can't even move!"  
  
Sailor Moon trembled. *We're going to die!*  
  
"Tuxedo the Smoking Bomber!" Strawberry gasped as she flew backwards and coughed at the explosion.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon cried out.  
  
Tuxedo Mask smashed the ice freezing them to the ground with his cane. "Hurry and transform into Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon!"  
  
Both the Senshi nodded. "Moon Crisis Power, MAKE UP!"  
  
"Now you're finished, scum!" Super Sailor Moon shouted. "Let's do it Chibi Moon!"  
  
"Mhm!" the pink-haired girl answered. Two wands sprouted at their hands and they clasped them tightly.  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" The youma cried out in agony and the young waitress they had seen before lay on the floor of the restaurant.  
  
"Where am I," she asked groggily. She gasped as she sat up and saw the Senshi family walk off into the darkness.  
  
"I gotta go now," Tuxedo Mask said. "You better hurry up and find your family. I bet they're worried sick!"  
  
Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon nodded, then detransformed.  
  
"Ja, Darien!" Rini called as Darien ran off into the night. They both turned at the sound of familiar voices.  
  
"Serena, Rini! Oh, thank the heavens; we were so worried!" Ikuko reached down and hugged them both tightly.  
  
"Rini, you're bleeding!" Kenji said, picking Rini up and looking at her arm.  
  
"It must have happened in all the confusion of getting out of there. I probably fell and didn't notice. It's okay; it doesn't hurt much, Kenji Papa."  
  
"Well, let's hurry home and bandage it all the same," Ikuko said worried.  
  
~  
  
"So, you were attacked?" Luna pondered out loud, back home. "What was the name of the place you went to called again?"  
  
"The General's Ice Cream," Serena replied, half asleep in bed. Beside her, Rini slept peacefully.  
  
"Serena! What an obvious trap; how could you have been so dense! You let your stomach do the work of your brain again!"  
  
Serena yawned. "Uh-huh. Listen, Luna, can the lecturing wait 'til tomorrow? I'm really...tired." With that she was asleep, snoring soundly.  
  
"Ugh, at this rate, we'll never win against the four generals!"  
  
2nd A/N: yay! Finally finished! Oh, looky, 2:35 (in the morning T_T) Soooo sleepy... I 'anna go ni'ni'...hm...ni' ni' *snore snore zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*  
  
~a now asleep venusgirl 


	14. Mina's Friend: Romance for Minako?

Author's Note: oh boy, oh boy! The fight should be coming soon! Yay! (fans: so, what kept you so long this time?) ...hm...dunno, yet! Maybe I'll have an excuse by the second author's note... 'k, well, enjoy chapter 12! ~venusgirl  
  
~*~Chapter 12~*~  
  
Serena woke up the next morning to the birds chirping just outside the window. She looked over and noticed that Rini, who had slept in her bed the night before, was gone, as was Luna. Serena rolled over and fell to the floor. "Oh, boy. Morning," she said sarcastically to herself. She walked slowly to the bathroom and took her shower, then slipped on an outfit for the day and put her hair up in the usual style.  
  
"Ohayo, Serena!" Rini yelled cheerfully from the table where she sat munching on toast with a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of her as well.  
  
Serena took a seat beside Rini and just sat there quietly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rini asked in between bites.  
  
"Huh? Just still trying to wake up is all," Serena answered. "I'll be good once I have some food in my stomach..."  
  
"Well, speaking of food, here's your breakfast," Ikuko said, setting down a plate identical to Rini's in front of Serena.  
  
"Arigatou, Mama," Serena said, picking up her fork, ready to dig in. "'Kaasan, is it alright if the girls come over today?"  
  
Ikuko nodded. "That's fine."  
  
"Cool." Serena finished off her breakfast and went to put her dishes in the sink. She then walked to the phone to call everyone so she could tell them it was all okay for them to come.  
  
"Be right over, Serena," Lita replied.  
  
"I was busy, Meatball Head! I'll be right over, though," Raye sighed.  
  
"Well, I really should be studying, but I guess this is scout business," Amy said wistfully.  
  
"In a jiff!" Mina shouted cheerfully, as usual.  
  
Serena smiled and hung up the receiver. "Everyone'll be right over, Rini!" Serena shouted for the hallway into the kitchen where Rini stood atop a stool, helping Ikuko with the dishes.  
  
"Okay!" the pink-haired youth yelled back. "I'll be up to your room in a minute; I just gotta finish helping Ikuko-mama!"  
  
Serena nodded even though she knew Rini couldn't see her and ascended up the stairs, down the hall, and into her room. She stepped inside and gently shut the door behind her. She paced around the room anxiously. *I'm so nervous* she thought. She sat herself down on her bed and breathed deeply in order to try to calm herself. Finally she was calm and looked up just as she heard a click of the doorknob being turned and heard the creak of the door as it was pushed ajar.  
  
Rini smiled and walked over to the bed, sitting down beside Serena. "So what's up?" she asked seriously.  
  
"Nothing much. What kind of question is that?" Serena questioned.  
  
Rini shook her head. "That's not what I meant. What's up with your weird vibes? You haven't been yourself the whole time I've been here."  
  
"That's something we'll have to discuss when everyone else gets here," Serena sighed sadly. "But it's big. ...Really big."  
  
"A battle?"  
  
Serena merely nodded in response.  
  
"Ah..." Rini sat for a while longer, then, not being able to take the stillness anymore got up and went to a shelf in the closet where she retrieved a manga. "Was it good?" she asked holding up the manga.  
  
Serena looked up to see what Rini was talking about. In Rini's small hand was the Sailor V manga Serena had obsessed over not all that long ago, when she had nothing else on her mind to worry about. She sighed wistfully at the remembrance of what a wonderful feeling that was. "Yeah," she said simply and then returned to her reminiscing.  
  
Rini seated herself on the floor where she stood and flipped to the first page. Rini was half-way through the manga when the door opened. She looked up to see a blue-haired girl with a book tucked under her arm walk in. "Ohayo, Amy," Rini greeted.  
  
Ohayo, Rini," Amy replied, smiling warmly. She averted her attention to Serena and Rini went back to her manga. "Ohayo, Serena," Amy said cheerfully. "How are you?"  
  
"Been better," Serena replied. "You?"  
  
Amy sighed. "Same here... Are the others all able to make it?"  
  
"Yeah, they're all on their way," Serena responded with a slight nod of her head, sending her long pigtails bouncing.  
  
The whole room fell silent and Rini squirmed in her seat, unsettled by the lack of noise. *It must be really bad*  
  
"Ohayo, Serena!" Mina shouted, bouncing in the room, ecstatic as ever. Her cerulean eyes lost some of their shimmer as she looked upon the state of everyone in the room. "Whoa, talk about an aura of doom," she joked. No one laughed. Mina sighed and seated herself beside Rini. "Well, at least Rini's always cheerful."  
  
Rini looked up at the Senshi of love and grinned. "At your service!" She reached inside the closet and pulled out a stack of mangas and magazines for Mina to pick and choose through.  
  
"Arigatou, Rini-chan!" Mina bubbled. She sifted through the stack and finally settled on an old copy of Nakayoshi*. She sat back against the wall and idly thumbed through it, stopping every now and then to look at something or laugh at a picture.  
  
Finally Raye and Lita walked through the door together, Luna in tow, and the meeting could finally start.  
  
"Alright, we all already know why we're here," Luna started. "Except that is for Rini," she added noticing Rini's uneasy state on the floor beside Mina. "Rini," Luna began, "we are now up against a very old and very formidable enemy. We had thought them to be dead, but we were sorely mistaken."  
  
Rini nodded in understanding. "But, who is it, Luna?"  
  
Luna sighed. "Well, that's the hard part, because you don't know anything about them. The scouts fought them before we had any idea of you. They were the four generals, the minions of Queen Beryl."  
  
Rini gasped. "I know them!" she stated.  
  
Everyone looked at her oddly. "You do?!" they cried in unison. "How?!"  
  
"Mama talks about them...in stories and such. She said they were very strong, even more so that Queen Beryl whom killed Mama and the others during a heated battle." Rini went silent. "So that's who we're up against?"  
  
Luna nodded then looked up suddenly as something white came flying through the window. The white thing landed on the bed next to Serena who jumped a mile in the air at the intrusion.  
  
"Well, Artemis, good of you to join us," Luna said sarcastically. "Better late than never, I suppose." Artemis blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Gomen nasai. I was on my way here when I smelled something delic...evil. I decided I should check it out," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
Mina laughed at her partner. "What a glutton!" she cried, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye that threatened to run down her cheek had she not intervened.  
  
Artemis's eyes narrowed into a squint. "Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," he accused.  
  
Mina stopped her gigging immediately. "Hmph! In that case, I disown you!" she said tossing her magazine she was holding at the furball's head. "Hn, apple doesn't fall far from the tree my foot," she muttered under her breath. "*Grumble* Talk about nerve! *Grumble*"  
  
Luna shook her head in dismay. "Anyway, I don't suppose we could get back to the meeting?"  
  
"We have an option," Serena asked hopefully.  
  
Luna just glared daggers at the blonde. "I didn't hear that."  
  
"What else is there to discuss," Lita asked. "Rini already knows about them; that's what the meeting was called for after all."  
  
Luna considered this. "That's true..." she trailed off. She nodded in approval. "Yes, you're right. There's no point in continuing this meeting then."  
  
"Alright!" Serena yelled, leaping of the bed. "Well, looks like we can just go out and have fun!" She skipped over to her closet and ruffled though her shoes, finally deciding on a pair of high-top blue sneakers.  
  
"Not me," Amy stated. "If there's no meeting then I should be at home studying."  
  
"I have work to help Grandpa with at the temple," Raye claimed, standing up as well.  
  
"Aww..." Serena pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. "Come on! It's finally summer! We shouldn't be thinking of anything besides having fun! We're fifteen...it's what we do!"  
  
Amy and Raye shook their heads simultaneously.  
  
"Gomen, Serena," Amy sighed. "But the entrance exams are a few short months away. We should all be studying."  
  
"I promised Grandpa I'd help him clean and just help out around the temple today when I came back home. If there's nothing to do here then that's where I should be."  
  
Raye and Amy walked out the door together, waving over their shoulders.  
  
"Well, looks like it's just us," Lita said, placing a hand on the small blondes shoulder.  
  
The blonde smiled back warmly. "Looks like it."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mina cried, jumping up from her seated position in one enthusiastic bound. "There's shopping to do, guys to meet, and games to play," she shouted, making a fake jab in the air as if fighting an enemy on a video game. She reached down and pulled Rini, to the pink-haired girl's amusement and surprise.  
  
"Alright!" Rini cried. "Girl's day out!" She stuffed the mangas and magazines back in the closet and ran out the door. "Be right back!" she said, her little head popping back in the room. "Gotta go get some shoes," she yelled as she jetted down the stretch of the hallway to her own room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ja, Ikuko-mama!" Rini shouted as she and the others shut the door behind them.  
  
"Where to first?" Lita asked, placing her hands behind her head, comfortably falling into her normal walking stance.  
  
"Crown Arcade!" Mina and Serena shouted together, eyes shining.  
  
Lita and Rini sweat-dropped and looked at each other. "I think they were separated at birth," Rini said. Lita nodded back.  
  
Mina and Serena didn't hear a thing they said as they shot off faster than a bullet towards the arcade.  
  
The two sweat-dropped again and lowered their heads. "Definitely separated at birth," Lita confirmed.  
  
"Yay! Sailor V!" the two blondes shouted ecstatically. They rushed over to the machine, Mina reaching it first.  
  
"First come, first serve!" she said with smug triumph stamped on her face.  
  
"Aw, no fair! You run faster that I do!" Tears sprung to her blue eyes, making them shimmer and shine pathetically in the light.  
  
"Too bad," Mina said, inserting a coin in the slot. Besides, I let you go first last time, remember.  
  
Serena looked up. "...No?" she lied, batting her eyes innocently.  
  
Mina scowled. "Yes you do." She turned to the machine as the screen lit up and first scene popped up. "Take that, scum! Yeah, mess with me, will ya!" She punched buttons and moved the joystick rapidly. "Ha! Nothing beats the original! Bring it on!"  
  
Lita and Rini walked up beside them, panting. "The things you guys'll run quickly for," she said, choking on air.  
  
Rini stood beside her, hands on knees, feeding her hungry lungs. Finally she stood up, having gotten her breathing back in order. She looked around at the scene of Mina playing and Serena sitting in mock pout on the stool next to her. "I see Mina won again," she said smiling.  
  
"V-babe cheats! She can run faster than me!"  
  
Mina sweat-dropped and looked at Serena, briefly tearing her eyes away from the screen. "Don't call me that!" She quickly turned her head back just in time to see a youma coming towards the little digital version of Sailor V. "Sneaking up on me, eh? I don't think so, freako!" The Chibi-V shot a ray from her weapon, disintegrating the enemy on approach. "Yeah, that's what I thought! Who's awesome? Not you!"  
  
The other three sweat-dropped and turned away from Mina. "I worry about that girl," Lita said. "Freako?" she asked turning her attention back to Mina.  
  
"Yeah, it's my own word. Isn't it awesome?" She continued with her destruction of evil pursuit.  
  
"...Well...it's unique, that's for sure," the green-eyed teen replied cautiously.  
  
"I know!" Mina said proudly, not catching the insult. "Hey, what are you...? NO!" Chibi-V squirmed on the screen and fell over dead. "Shimatta!"  
  
"Ha!" Serena said, rising from the stool. "The original losing! I'll show you how the pros do it." Serena stepped up to the machine, breathing on her fingernails and proceeding to polish them on her shirt front.  
  
"Hmph! Let's see it then, Miss Thing!" Mina sat down on the stool Serena had just abandoned.  
  
"Like birds of a feather," Lita said jokingly.  
  
Mina sat in an identical pout to the one Serena had sported just minutes ago. She suddenly looked up as she spotted something -or rather someONE- across the arcade. She stood up immediately. "I'll be right back," she said quietly.  
  
Lita followed her friend's gaze to a booth with a lone young man sitting at it. She smiled; this was Mina's reason for distraction. *He's cute* Lita thought. *Well, she has good taste.*  
  
"Sumimasen," Mina said. The young man looked up at her.  
  
"Konichiwa," he replied back. "Can I help you?"  
  
Mina smiled charmingly. "No, not really, I just haven't seen you around here before. Are you new to Tokyo?" she questioned with innocent shyness.  
  
He smiled at her warmly. "Am I that obvious?"  
  
Mina shrugged then answered, "Yeah, actually." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and looked down at the booth. "May I?" she asked, her arm outstretched to the seat opposite him.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course!" he answered.  
  
She bowed and took a seat across from him. "Doomo arigatou. Watashi wa namae Aino, Minako des," she said politely (My name is Mina). "Call me Mina, please."  
  
"Watashi wa namae Ryuuzaki, Jin des," he replied, equally polite. "Would you care for a drink?"  
  
Mina blushed. "No! I came over here! You're not obliged to, I'm fine really!" she rushed. Jin looked slightly hurt. "But I'll have something to drink with you, if you like," she offered bringing out her wallet.  
  
He smiled up at her, his shaggy black hair nodding along with his head. "Sure." He raised his hand to get the attention of the waiter. A blonde-haired boy walked up to them.  
  
"Konichiwa, Andy!" Mina greeted happily.  
  
"Mina! Konichiwa! What brings you here?"  
  
"I came with the others," she said pointing back to the games where Serena sat at the machine, talking back to it.  
  
Andrew nodded. "Ah...and who's this?" he questioned, meaning the man Mina was sitting with.  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai! How rude I am! This is Ryuuzaki, Jin-san!" Jin stood up and shook hands with Andrew.  
  
"Where'd you guys meet?" he asked curiously.  
  
"We just met here, actually," Jin admitted.  
  
"Oh," Andy said, frowning. "Well, can I get you two anything?" he asked coolly.  
  
"Um... I'll have a cherry cola!" Mina said, ever bubbly.  
  
"Regular tea, please," Jin answered.  
  
"Sure thing," Andy said, jotting the order down on his notepad. "It'll just be a few minutes. He glanced over his shoulder a few times at the two.  
  
"Hm, I wonder what's up with Andy," Mina wondered, genuinely confused.  
  
Jin smiled. "I think I know. Have you two known each other long?" he leaned casually back in his booth, the smile still present on his face.  
  
"Yeah, pretty long, why?" confusion shining in her cerulean eyes.  
  
"I think he's worried about you because you don't know me... And more importantly, HE doesn't know me."  
  
"Huh?" Mina asked, baffled. "Worried? I don't get it. Why would he be worried?"  
  
"He doesn't want anything to happen to you, so he doesn't want to be with people you don't know anything about. He doesn't want you to get hurt. It's good that you have such great friends." Steel eyes met blue ones, and caught in a un-breaking gaze.  
  
"Here you go," Andy said setting down the soda and tea cup in front pf their respectable buyers. The two tore away from the other's stare.  
  
Mina smiled up at Andrew. "Arigatou!"  
  
"Doomo arigatou gozaimas," Jin said politely. Andy started to walk away.  
  
"I'll be right back," Mina said jumping up from her seat. She ran after Andy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Andy, don't worry, he seems nice enough and I can take care of myself." She winked and struck one of her famous victory sign poses. "I'm a big girl now!" she giggled.  
  
Andy's eyes widened and his expression softened. "Gomen, I can't help but worry. But if he starts any funny business call me over and I'll gladly take care of him."  
  
Mina rolled her blue eyes at her friend. "Don't worry, I'll sick you on him!" she joked. "Later!" She walked back to the booth and took a seat across form Jin again.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Jin asked. He casually took a sip from his tea.  
  
"I just told him I'm a big girl now, but if anything went wrong I'd call him over here quicker than he could say, 'Jimmy Dean!' Then he was okay... Or at least a little reassured."  
  
Jin laughed. He like this girl. She was cute and bubbly and nothing seemed to get her down. "Well, that's good... I think."  
  
"V-babe!" Serena shouted running up to the booth.  
  
Mina cringed. "I said quit calling me that!" she said, blushing. "It's embarrassing!"  
  
"So, who's your friend, Mina? Aren't you gonna introduce us?"  
  
"Oops! Gomen, my manners are lost today! Minna, this is Ryuuzaki, Jin-san, Jin-san, this is Kino, Lita-chan, Tsukino, Bunny-chan, and her dau...cousin, Chiba, Bunny-chan. We just call her Rini, though," she added with a wink and a smile.  
  
"Konichiwa, minna-san," Jin said, flashing a dazzling smile.  
  
"Konichiwa, Jin-san," the others replied in unison.  
  
"So, where'd you get the nickname V-babe from? I bet you were really secretly Sailor V! You even have the same red bow in your hair," he said smiling at the joke.  
  
"NANI?!" Mina cried. "How did *umph*!"  
  
Lita quickly covered up her mouth with her hand. "Yeah," she laughed innocently. "That's where we got it since she wears the bow and plus she's totally obsessed with the game and all." She uncovered Mina's mouth and Mina gasped for air.  
  
"Ya trying to kill me?!" she accused. "You're gonna send me to an early coffin!"  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped. "I think you mean an early grave, Mina," Lita said. "That's one thing you'll have to get used t, Jin-san, if you plan to hang out with Mina. She couldn't remember a saying to save her life."  
  
Jin laughed good-naturally. "Can't she now?"  
  
Mina pouted. "That's right, everyone gang up on me!"  
  
"G-go-gomen, Mina," Rini said wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "We're just funning around."  
  
"Hey, Serena, there's a new racing game over there," Lita offered so as to leave the two at the booth alone once again.  
  
"Really?!" Serena asked, blissfully unaware of the true meaning to Lita's proposal.  
  
Rini caught on and agreed to going and challenging Serena. The three walked away and Lita winked at Mina over her shoulder and continued walking.  
  
Mina smiled at Lita thankfully and mouthed 'Arigatou' to her. Mina giggled and looked back to Jin.  
  
"Your friends seem nice," he said.  
  
"They're weird, but ya gotta love 'em!"  
  
"Well, of course they're weird! They're your friends!" he joked.  
  
"Hey, that's not very nice!" Mina cried crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her quivering bottom lip out in mock pout.  
  
Jin laughed. "You're funny, Mina. Do you...um... Do you wanna go for a walk?"  
  
"Hm... Well, there's nothing else in my schedule book!" she said happily bounding out of her seat.  
  
Jin stood up and went over to her, hooking his arm at his side. "M'lady," he said with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Why thank you, good sir,' she said giggling. She linked arms with him and looked at Lita over her shoulder and gave her a thumbs up as they walked out the door, arm in arm.  
  
Lita smiled and returned the thumbs-up. She spun around as she felt someone walk up behind her, and then blew out a relieved sigh as she saw a familiar blonde. "Andy, konichiwa!"  
  
"Konichiwa, Lita," he said kindly. "So where are Mina and that guy going off to?"  
  
Lita smiled knowingly. "Do I sense a hint of worry? Aw, that's so kawaii and big brother-like of you, Andy!" She frowned when she saw his unchanging expression. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't trust him, that's all..." Andy trailed off. He turned to Lita and, seeing the expression of worry that settled on Lita's pretty features, forced on a smile. "But Mina's right, I suppose. She's a big girl and she can take care of herself. After all, she's a Senshi and all*."  
  
Lita smiled warmly. "I don't know, he seemed nice and respectful to me."  
  
Andrew nodded. "Yeah, I guess we'll have to trust her choosing of good character." He walked over to Serena and Rini at the wheel of the new racing game. "So, Rini, I see you're beating Serena," he said trying not to laugh at Serena getting beaten by a little girl.  
  
"Of course; it's not like poor Serena ever had a chance against me," she bragged. With that she lapped Serena and raced down a straight-away and crossed the finish line. "Ha! What did I tell ya, Meatball head?! I always beat you at racing!"  
  
"Why you little devious, maniacal, manipulating, cheating...thing you!" (A/N: hey, wowies, those are a lot of big words for our little Serena^_^)  
  
"No need for name calling," Rini said spinning around in her swivel stool with her eyes closed and a smile on her smug little face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mina and Jin walked down the sidewalk chatting away, enjoying the nice warm summer day.  
  
"So, where do you go to school?" Mina questioned.  
  
"I'll be starting at Azuba University in the fall," he replied.  
  
"Azuba? Hey, that's where Serena's boyfriend goes! I could introduce you sometime so you'll know someone when you get there," Mina offered.  
  
"That sounds good," Jin said smiling down at Mina. A blush crept onto his face as he grabbed the blondes hand next to him.  
  
Mina jumped and Jin immediately let go. "Gomen nasai, I shouldn't have done that!" he stumbled over his words in embarrassment.  
  
"Iie, it's fine, you just scared me is all. I'm a little jumpy," she quickly explained. *Good going Aino, why'd you go and do something so stupid? A cute guy grabs your hand and you freak out!*  
  
"Are you sure? It's really my fault; if it makes you uncomfortable I won't do it!"  
  
"I'm sure," Mina assured him and grabbed his hand this time. She smiled up at him.  
  
Jin smiled back and squeezed her hand. Just then a whole horde of people came screaming around the corner followed by an explosion and people flying forward from the impact. Mina gasped and the ground exploded right in front of them sending them flying backwards.  
  
Mina screamed and Jin clasped onto her, holding her against his chest in an effort to protect her. The two hit a stairwell that was behind them.  
  
Jin gasped and surrendered to the darkness. Mina looked up a little shaken but fine nonetheless. "Jin... Jin? JIN!" She turned towards the cause of the explosion. "A youma!" she gasped. She flipped open her communicator watch. "Serena, Lita, Rini, pick up!" she cried.  
  
"What is it, Mina?" Serena asked.  
  
"Down the street a bit by the tanning salon! Youma!" she said everything rushed a very quickly.  
  
"We'll be there in a flash," Serena assured her and cut off the connection.  
  
Mina nodded and closed the watch-top. "You picked the wrong person to mess with at the wrong time! Venus Star Power Make-up!" Mina closed her eyes as she fell into the familiar motions of her transformation. "And now you'll pay!" she yelled striking a pose. "Venus Love-me Chain!" Her whip hit the youma and wrapped around it, draining it of its energy.  
  
The youma screamed out in agony then sent a bomb from its clawed hands, severing Sailor Venus's love chain. He sent out a second bomb, this time aimed at Sailor Venus.  
  
Sailor Venus jumped back but was caught off-guard as another came flying her way. She screamed out and flew to the ground, chipping some of the pavement from the impact. She held her shoulder lightly and tried to move it, but found it hard to do. *K'so. That thing better not have popped it out o' place...* She lifted up her still good arm and the other hang limply. "Venus Crescent Beam!" The golden beam of energy hit the youma head on and it disintegrated before her eyes.  
  
"Sailor Venus!"  
  
Sailor Venus spun around on her heel to see Sailor Moon, Jupiter, and Chibi Moon running towards her.  
  
"Hey, good job, Venus!" Jupiter said clapping her on the back.  
  
Venus gasped and fell to her knees at the slap, which landed square on her hurt shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?! Omigosh, you're hurt!" She knelt down next to her friend and put a gentle hand on her unhurt shoulder. "We gotta have that looked at!"  
  
"Oh, no. My, my, did someone get hurt?" came an icy voice from the shadows.  
  
Sailor Venus gasped. "That voice! You're...!"  
  
"Yes, Malachite," the figure replied stepping into the light so they could get a good view of him. "I do hope that's better by tomorrow. Oh well."  
  
"What do you mean tomorrow?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Tomorrow you will meet me and the other generals at the Tokyo Tower at midnight. The result of that battle will determine the fate of this precious world of yours as we know it."  
  
Jupiter gasped. "Wha...?"  
  
"See you tomorrow." With that he disappeared into a portal.  
  
Mina looked up as she heard movement form behind her. She looked back to that Jin was stirring. "Hurry! Get out of here! This is not something I want to have to explain to him!"  
  
The others nodded and took off down the street. Mina detransformed and went over to Jin and quickly sat down next to him. "Are you alright?!" she shouted nervously.  
  
He looked up and rubbed his head. "Yeah, a headache, but nothing serious I don't think..."  
  
"You may have a concussion!" the blonde cried out and placed a hand on his shoulder as the other arm still hung useless at her side. She stood up and extended the good hand to Jin to help him up.  
  
He took it graciously and stood up with her help. He fell forward a bit against her causing her to put up her bad arm. She cried out in pain as his weight was pressed upon her, sending shoots of pain up to her shoulder and all down her back.  
  
"Gomen nasai! What's wrong? You're hurt! Where?" Jin forced himself to get off of her. He swayed a bit but walked up to her nonetheless.  
  
She pointed to her shoulder as a tear of pain slid sown her cheek. Jin quickly but gently wiped the tear away and put his arm around his waist. "Come on, let's get you back to the arcade. Do any of your friends there have a car?"  
  
She nodded slowly, even that much of movement made her shoulder hurt immensely. "Andy does," she replied.  
  
Jin nodded. "Alright, I'm sure he can take you," he said forcing a smile onto his face.  
  
"Well, I can't say you didn't make a big bang of a date. Think when we meet again," Mina joked.  
  
Jin smiled down at her. "Even when you're hurt you can joke. I don't know how you do it, honestly."  
  
"I do what I can," she said with a weak smile on her face.  
  
Jin smiled back and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips.  
  
Mina leaned into the kiss and kissed him back gently as well. The kiss deepened and Mina parted her lips allowing Jin's tongue into her mouth.  
  
Jin broke away and both gasped for air. "You're a good kisser," Jin claimed smiling down at her.  
  
"You're not bad yourself," she said playfully. She shifted her weight as she walked and gasped in pain from her shoulder.  
  
Jin tightened his hold on her waist. "Come on, we're almost there." Sure enough, the arcade was only a short distance, a few short meters away. The two entered the door and heard the bell ring-a-ling. "Sumimasen, Andy- san!" Jin called out.  
  
Andy looked to where the shout came from and saw Jin with his arm around Mina's waist. "Mina!" He ran up to the couple and stared at Jin. If looks could kill... Well, Jin would've been dead on the spot. "What happened?" Andrew asked in an accusing voice.  
  
"Some...thing attacked us," Jin explained.  
  
Andrew looked to Mina as if for confirmation. Mina nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah, it's the truth. Jin brought me back here to see if you could take us to the hospital. I think my shoulder's dislocated." She winced slightly.  
  
Andrew's gaze softened. "Gomen nasai, Jin-san. I thought... Well, it doesn't matter. Let's go!"  
  
Jin nodded. "I understand. Arigatou and apology accepted." He smiled warmly at Andrew and it was returned right back at him.  
  
"But who'll watch the arcade?" Andrew wondered.  
  
"Ooo! We will!" Serena said bounding over and pointing in a circle to herself, Lita, and Rini. "We can watch it for ya!"  
  
Andrew looked worried. "Well, okay, if you're sure..."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let her do anything stupid," Lita assured the worried blonde boy.  
  
Any smiled. "Arigatou, Lita-chan! Come on, let's get you two to the hospital."  
  
The three of them walked out the door, Jin's arm still around Mina's waist.  
  
2nd A/N: my God, that was forever! Oh about the asterisks, Nakayoshi is a magazine in Japan that's like Shonen Jump only aimed more towards shoujo. Also, in the manga, Andy knew about the girls being the Senshi^_^ Ja ne, gotta go baby-sit my three little cousins!  
  
~venusgirl ^._.^ 


	15. Uncertainties

Author's note: Omigosh! Gomen nasai! I haven't been able to write in forever because of track! Practice every night 'til 5, meets 2-3 times a week...NO TIME! *sob sob* ~venusgirl  
  
Last time in Sword of the Senshi: Mina met that really sexy guy and got in the fight with the youma, hurting her shoulder. Malachite came up to the Senshi, telling them that they were to meet him the next day at the Tokyo Tower for a showdown that would determine the fate of the world.  
  
~*~Chapter 13~*~  
  
Mina lay on her bed hours later, lying on her side so as not to hurt her shoulder. *Well, at least it wasn't dislocated... Although a hairline fracture's not too awesome...* She grimaced and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. After all, she would need all her energy for tomorrow. Her eyes snapped back open again. She sighed mournfully. "I'll never fall asleep with that on my mind," she told herself, getting into a sitting position in her bed. She threw her legs over the side of the bed, slipping her feet into her slippers. She got up carefully so as no to disturb Artemis from his slumber.  
  
She opened her door and padded down the hallway towards the kitchen. "Maybe some food will help..." *Oh God, I sound like Serena* She opened the refrigerator and decided on a bagel. She grabbed the butter and slid her bagel into the toaster. While she waited she got herself a glass of milk and drank slowly. When her bagel popped up she buttered it slowly and ate. With that she put her dishes in the sink and returned to her bedroom, turning the light off and sighed, drifting off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena woke up the next morning bright and early to birds chirping cheerfully out the window. Serena sighed wistfully. *I wish it sounded cheerful and happy to my ears* She pulled the covers off of her body and got out of her bed. She looked back down at her bed and around at the rest of her room. *Is this the last time I see all this stuff? The last day I spend with my family?* She shook her head in defiance. *What am I thinking?! I've got to save this world for my friends and for out happy future! We know there is one; Darien and I still have to get married and have our child!* With that, she walked strongly to her closet and picked out an outfit, just as if it was a normal day with nothing to worry about.  
  
In the other room down the hall, Rini wasn't quite as confident as Serena. She lay facing the wall on her bed, tears streaming down her face. *Please, God, if you're there, please hear me. We, all of the Senshi and me, need your help really badly. Please help up get through this. Help us save our beautiful world and regain peace...Onegai!*  
  
Serena walked up to the door about to storm in, but stopped short as she heard a small sniffle, nearly inaudible. She held onto the edge of the door. She couldn't decide if she should go in or leave her be. She knew Rini would be embarrassed if caught crying; she always tried to be so strong. But she couldn't just leave her to her sorrow and fear. She stepped into the room quietly and sat down on the bed.  
  
Rini straightened and rubbed her eyes, faking a yawn as if just rubbing a bit of sleep away. "Ohayo, Serena." She turned quickly, her eyes shining brightly with left over tears. She smiled big, trying vainly to cover up the sadness in that brilliant shine.  
  
Serena smiled back warmly, a hint of sadness in her own smile. She rubbed Rini's back soothingly. "Don't worry so much," she said, leaning down close to ear, whispering. "It's okay to be afraid; that's why you have friends. We all love you... I love you." Serena blushed a bit. It was always hard to think of Rini as her own daughter and not Neo-Queen Serenity, even if that was her future self.  
  
Rini gasped and then smiled. She let a small cry of helplessness and latched onto Serena, letting all her tears pour out. Serena gasped a bit in surprise; she certainly hadn't expected that. Nonetheless, she took hold of Rini, feeling a need to protect her from harm, a real motherly bond. Her heart bled for the pink-haired little girl. It wasn't fair. She and the others had had their childhood, a chance to mature happily; but not Rini. She was still young, she had everything in front of her, but all she knew were fights and danger lurking around every corner. Every time peace came it was snatched away by an invisible force no sooner that it had come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amy sat quietly at the breakfast table with her mother. She looked down at her food and picked at it.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Amy jumped at her mother's voice. "Gomen nasai, Okaasan. It's delicious." She forced a forkful of the scrambled eggs into her mouth for confirmation.  
  
Her mother shook her head. "That's not what I mean. You seem so...distant. Like... I don't know." She dared not say what she felt like saying; she felt like saying as if she would never see her again. "I assume that there is something very important that you need tell me; that's why you had me take off, right?"  
  
Amy sat there, unresponsive. No, nothing to tell her; what could she tell her? Sorry, mom, but I may never see you again because I'm really a Sailor Senshi and I could very well die in this battle? Hardly. She sighed. "I just..." Her throat tightened and it became very painful to speak. She gasped, her voice raspy. "I just... I just..." Her words were becoming incoherent. "I love you, 'Kaasan!" Her head flew to her hands and she cried pitifully, full of anger and misery. This wasn't how she'd wanted to spend the morning with her mother. She'd asked to her take off of work, saying it was an emergency so that she might spend some time with her mother, gaining happy memories... Possibly the last. That was all, just make some happy memories, but instead she sat there crying like some child.  
  
Her mother took her around the shoulders and held her close. "I don't know what you're going through and you don't have to say. I don't think you could, even if you wanted to. But, hear this please. Know that a lot of people love you. You have all your friends; your father, even if he doesn't show it; and me... Especially me. Please keep that in memory. Don't do anything... foolish."  
  
Amy sat there and just let her mother hold her. *No, nothing foolish... Of course! This isn't foolish! This is to save our Earth, to protect out princess and friends! This is not foolish!* She pulled away from her mother slowly and wiped away the tears. "Don't worry, Okaasan. I won't. I'll be back soon and maybe then you and I could spend the time together that I wanted to spend with you. Like when I was little and we would bake cookies. Do you think we could do that again?"  
  
Her mother looked shocked. Her features softened and she smiled down at her daughter. "Of course we can. I'd like that also. You're always studying and I'm always working... We haven't any time for each other anymore." She looked wistful for a moment. "I don't know what it is that you have to do, but I'm sure it's very important. Please be safe. When you came back I'll have the ingredients out for cookie baking. Sugar?"  
  
Amy smiled. "Of course."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita sat down and wiped her brow and breathed heavily. *Whew! That took a while! But it was worth it!* She looked around at her now spotless home and smiled. She sat and thought of the upcoming battle. How would it turn out? "We'll win, of course!" she shouted standing up, fist clenched in midair. "We won't lose, no matter what! To protect everything! We didn't come this far to lose to scum!"  
  
She sighed and a frown settled on her face. She walked to a table by the doorway and picked up a picture frame. In the frame were a man and a woman standing together smiling. "But on the other hand..." Her green eyes misted over. "Will I be seeing you soon; Mom, Dad?" She gripped the golden frame tightly and a single tear slid down her cheek. *They were so happy... I don't know how it could have happened*  
  
The picture was one of her parents right before boarding the airplane that would lead to their demise (A/N: I don't know that; I just made it up^_^0). *They – WE were so happy, and that happiness was just stolen away. Is that going to happen again? Is our happy future going to be stolen from us – just like that?* She set the frame down gently. *No. I won't let it happen! We will be happy! My princess and my friends will be happy if I have to give my very life! I would do anything to see them happy!*  
  
She went into the kitchen and got out pasta noodles, several assortments of cheese, hamburger, and tomato sauce. "I'll make some lasagna for when we get home. It'll keep 'til then and we'll need something good after we win that horrible battle." She set to work quickly, boiling water for the noodles; another pot was for the tomato sauce and a skillet for the hamburger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raye sat garbed in her shrine maiden clothing in the front of the Fire. "Oh, Great Fire, I beseech thee." The Fire leapt to life, stretching to the ceiling almost. "Oh, Great Fire, how is it that we use these newfound weapons of ours? Are they but ordinary swords? Or are they more; are they special?" Two coals leaped out of the Fire and Raye had to scoot quickly out of the way to prevent herself from being branded. She turned quickly to see the coal burning red on the floor beside her. She watched as the coals dulled and eventually went out all together.  
  
Lifting her sleeve out of the way, she reached down and carefully moved to coal out of the way. Amazingly enough it wasn't hot even if it had just been in a fire. She gasped as she saw an inscription charred into the floorboards. Engraved in the wood was the Japanese character that, roughly translated, meant "power enhancement" (A/N: hey, I'm on a making things up roll; I have no clue if their really is a Japanese character by itself that could translate to that, but for all intensive purposes, let's just pretend there is, 'k? good^_^). Her amethyst eyes (A/N: gomen for all of these interrupting the story. I have quite a few manga pics of Rei where her eyes are purple and I really think she looks pretty w/ purple eyes so that's what color her eyes for this story^_^) widened and she gasped in understanding. "Power... enhancement." Her eyes sparkled and shined in a manner that could look like fire or ice, depending on the angle and perception. "With this new power... All our power enhanced and together... We can win this! I'm sure now!" She stood so quickly that had she been a normal human and not a Senshi she would have passed out from the blood rush that would have resulted from such a maneuver.  
  
"Tea, Raye?" Raye stopped and turned toward the voice.  
  
"Please," she replied. "Have some with me, Grandpa."  
  
"I think I will," the old man replied. He looked at her suspiciously. "I don't know what you are up to, but I hope it's nothing you'll regret. Just... come back safe and sound from whatever escapade you're going off on, alright?"  
  
Raye nodded solemnly. She wouldn't ever leave her grandpa behind; would never do to him what her father had done to her. She didn't want to be like him, leaving behind ones that loved you. She would come back. "Don't worry; I will be back sooner than you think."  
  
Her grandpa nodded back. *I hope so* The two sat there in silence together, the only sound the occasional sipping of tea.  
  
"You'll tell Chad goodbye, right?"  
  
Raye sputtered and choked on her tea. "Well, uh..." Would she tell him goodbye? COULD she tell him goodbye? "Yes, I will," she said quietly.  
  
Grandpa merely nodded and took another long sip of tea. "Good," he said finally. He took his cup away from his face and with eyes still closed he said, "Speak of the devil."  
  
Raye looked up nervously and made eye contact with Chad. She got up and went to stand in front of him in the doorway. "Um, Chad, I just wanted... I just wanted to say that I'll be gone for a while and not to worry."  
  
Although she couldn't see through all the bangs his eyes widened and he gasped in surprise. "Will... Will you be home soon Miss Raye?"  
  
Raye smiled warmly. "Yes; and when I do, maybe we can go somewhere. Just the two of us."  
  
Chad blushed and underneath all the hair his eyes sparkled in happiness. "Alright."  
  
*The Senshi of War will not fail; not now, not ever*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The six Senshi stood in the Crown Arcade. Andy stood in front of them listening to the story of their new (or old, really) enemy.  
  
"Onegai, be careful and come home safe and sound," was all Andy could say. Suddenly someone entered the arcade and all turned to see who it was. Mina let out a happy sigh and then looked sad.  
  
She walked over to the one who entered. "Ohayo (Good morning), Jin." She smiled sadly at him.  
  
The smile that was on his face disappeared seeing Mina's saddened facial features. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Well...I can't explain, but I have to go for a while. I'll be back though. I promise."  
  
Jin nodded. "I understand." Mina started to turn. "Matte (Wait)!" Mina turned to him again. "When you get back... Well, I'd like to get to know you better."  
  
Mina smiled. "I'd like that too." She stood up on her tiptoes and gave a feather-soft kiss on his lips, just barely brushing them. She walked back to the others and turned. Everyone was facing Jin and he got the sudden impression that they were important people with an important mission.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Venus Star Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Mars Star Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power, Make-up!"  
  
Together they stood outside of Tokyo Tower and a strong gust of wind blew up and caused their hair to fly this way and that.  
  
2nd A/N: yay! Chappie 13's done! Um, 'k, there's actually been a lot of confusion in this story, or at least I think so. If someone out there doesn't think so, congrats! You're not even writing it and you understand more than I do! -_-0 well, one thing is that in chapter 3, Sailor Moon says Moon Crystal Power, Make-up and in this and chapter 11 she says Moon Cosmic Power, Make-up...pretend chapter 3 said the same thing as this and 11^_^ Another is the timeline thing still...*sigh* I imagined it right after the R season, but before the S season, so that's why there's no outer Senshi. So, did this sound depressing? It was supposed to, but I think I'm always too happy to write anything truly depressing...*sigh again -_-0* k, ja ne! Dunno when I can write again. Gomen nasai!  
  
~venusgirl 


	16. The Beginning of the End

Author's note: Omigosh, I can't believe how long it's been since I've written on this story! About a year, I guess! sob sob well, I told you I'd finish this no matter how long it takes! Well, please enjoy and leave a review (even if I don't deserve it for not having written in forever and a day...)

venusgirl ..

Last time in Sword of the Senshi: The Senshi all contemplated the upcoming battle and, inside, battled against their own fears, gaining the courage to fight this battle and gaining the confidence of victory in the process. We last left our heroes standing outside Tokyo Tower, their enemy inside.

**Chapter 14**

"Venus Star Power, Make-up!"

"Mercury Star Power, Make-up!"

"Jupiter Star Power, Make-up!"

"Mars Star Power, Make-up!"

"Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make-up!"

Together they stood outside of Tokyo Tower and a strong gust of wind blew up and caused their hair to fly this way and that.

"Are we ready, girls?" Sailor Moon asked. She was answered in unison by five solemn nods.

Together, they walked up to the doors and entered through them silently, the door closing behind them with a sickening thud of finality. Darkness swallowed them, and they cautiously made their way by feel through the labyrinth in search of their enemy.

It didn't take them long to find him, however.

"Here already, girls?" came a faceless voice instantly recognized as Malachite.

Mina felt fear rising in the back of her throat, and she swallowed, grinding her teeth to regain her composure. **Why does he always have to be the one to speak first?** She then realized that obviously he would be the first considering he was the leader. She shook her head to gather her thoughts and stop thinking about meaningless nonsense. What did it matter who spoke first? She shoved all these useless, meandering thoughts to the very back of her mind and created a stony façade to cover her anxiety that must have been showing plainly on her face. Her expression was one of victory, showing that she wasn't fearful.

"Of course we're already here! Did you think we would be scared of you?" Sailor Jupiter spoke up bravely.

Malachite shrugged in the shadows. "It really doesn't matter if you have fear or not, the outcome of the battle will be the same either way—you all dead, and we four standing victoriously over you bloodied carcasses."

Sailor Jupiter gulped and said no more, her confidence failing her as she imagined such a gruesome scene. But Mars stepped forward, elbowing her Jovian friend in the process. "You're words alone will not bring you to victory, so stop stalling. Unless you're frightened, of course."

Malachite snarled.

Sailor Moon clenched her fists tightly. "Then by all means, let's get this over with. I can't wait to go home!"

To that, Malachite chuckled. "Oh, no, I thought it would be much more fun if we made a game of it first." His voice faded. "How about hide and seek?"

The Senshi were left standing in the dark, dumbfounded.

Sailor Mars growled. "He's making a mockery of us!"

Sailor Mercury nodded absent-mindedly and took out her miniature computer. Everyone could tell by the look on her face she was making calculations as to the whereabouts of the generals. She closed the thing decisively and pointed. "I'm getting a high energy reading from that way."

The Senshi nodded and they all headed off in the direction that Mercury had pointed.

Sailor Moon shivered. "I hate dark, scary places. Do you think there could be ghosts here!" she asked in a panicked voice.

Sailor Mars rolled her eyes. "Of course there's no ghosts here, doofus."

"Why do you always have to be so mean?" Sailor Moon shouted back.

"Hey guys! Did we come here to kick Malachite's ass, or did we come here to bicker?" Sailor Jupiter asked in exasperation.

Sailor Mars backed off, a blush burning her face. "You're right. But there're still no ghosts, Meatball Head."

Sailor Moon fumed silently, but managed to leave out a comment at the name she had just been called. "Fine, then."

The Senshi continued on in silence until Sailor Venus, leading the way, made a quite audible 'OOF!' "Hey! It's a dead end! Are you sure your computers right, Mercury?"

Mercury flipped the lip of her computer up and typed rapidly. "Now the energy is coming from a totally different direction!" She closed the lid and looked up at the others with questioning eyes. "How can that be? My computer's never wrong."

"Well," Jupiter speculated, "we still don't know what new tricks they might have up their sleeves. Perhaps one or even all of them can play with energy fields. It wouldn't seem so odd, I guess."

Venus nodded. "Mars, what about you? Can you pick anything up just using ESP?"

Mars shook her head. "Not really." At the downcast look of all her friends she quickly added, "I can try, though."

Sailor Venus sighed in relief. "Oh, good, please do."

Mars nodded and closed her eyes. She started walking slowly. "I'm picking something up, though I don't know what. A very faint energy reading. ...Right here!" She opened her eyes and looked down.

The rest of the group ran over. Sailor Jupiter knelt down, a sweat drop forming on her temple. "It's just a roach."

Sailor Mars laughed nervously as the others face-faulted. "Sorry, girls. My powers are sorta worthless without the Fire."

Sailor Mercury patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay. You tried." She looked down in confusion again at her computer, then shook her head in resignation. "I don't understand."

"Well," Sailor Moon started, "where to from here?"

"I guess we'll just all have to try all directions, I guess," Sailor Venus sighed.

"What?" Jupiter choked. "We could be in for days!"

Venus sighed once again. "I know that, but what other way is there? If they can play with energy fields, we can't use any electronic device, as already proven. The only way, as awful as it may sound, is to search on our own."

Sailor Moon gagged and looked up. "You can't mean to split up!" she asked incredulously.

Venus looked at her aghast. "Of course not! That would be suicide. No, we must stick together if we plan to come out of this alive. I simply meant that, while we may wandering around in the dark, it's the only way we'll find them." She shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, if we take too long, they'll come to us out of boredom more than likely anyway."

Sailor Moon nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Sailor Chibi Moon, who had been quiet up until this point, finally spoke up. "So we're just gonna walk around in the dark until we find them...if we find them?"

The Senshi jumped at the sound of their young companion's voice.

"Are you trying to kill us!" Sailor Moon asked shrilly. Then she looked at her skeptically. "Ya know, I almost forgot you were with us you've been so quiet." Then she sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her head. "Guess I'd better brush up on my mothering skills, huh? I can't just go around forgetting about children!"

The Senshi face-faulted.

"You never cease to amaze me," Mars said.

Sailor Jupiter took Chibi Moon by the shoulders. "Come on," she said jokingly. "You can walk with me. I won't forget you're here!"

Sailor Moon spoke up heatedly, "Ah, come on guys! I didn't really forget about her!" She ran to catch up with others who were all adding in, "Uh-huh, yeah, sure."

The Senshi all stopped as they heard a noise. "Oh, come now, little soldiers. I had expected more of you than this. This is pathetic. You should have found us hours ago. But then again, when one has lived thousands of years, what are a few weeks of waiting for you to find us?"

"Hey, Malachite, if you're so anxious to fight, you could give us a clue as to where you are. Or perhaps you could even stop being so yellow-bellied and just come out and get this fight started!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Oh, no, if I came out, the game would be ruined. But clues...there's an enticing idea. Yes, I think I will."

The Senshi waited anxiously.

"Well, the way you're going now is definitely not the right direction. You, with computer device."

Mercury looked up.

"Yes, you," Malachite echoed. "In the next few minutes, I will give you three directions on that device. Only one is right, of course. Well, good luck!"

Mercury flipped up the lid on her computer and waited anxiously. She typed in calculations and was rewarded with the first area of direction. "Alright, the first is coming from that direction. Mars, stand facing that way so we don't forget."

Mars nodded and did as she was told.

Mercury continued typing and the first direction suddenly switched to another. "There. Chibi Moon, stand facing that way, would you?"

Chibi Moon nodded and stood facing the way Mercury was pointing.

Mercury continued on, and the last coordinate popped up on the screen. She turned the way it showed. "Well, now we have our three coordinates."

"Which way first?" Jupiter inquired.

"I suppose it doesn't matter, but let's try the second one," Mercury suggested. "I would think that, statistically, the one in the middle would be correct."

Chibi Moon sweat dropped. "Well, my way it is, I guess."

Sailor Jupiter held a hand up. "Wait, how will we know what ways to go after this if this isn't the right way?"

Sailor Mercury took off her gloves and placed one where she had been standing and one where Jupiter had been standing, the fingers pointing in the right direction.

Jupiter simply smiled. "Ah, good old Mercurial wit pulls through again."

The six started off, all running in the direction that Mercury's calculations had told them to.

2nd A/N: well, here is finally another chappie the next chapter which I should have up in a few weeks at most (readers: mutter mutter as if…lazy ass.) sob sob it's okay, I can understand your lack of faith in yours truly…sigh anyhoo, if my calculations are correct (which they're probably not…--0) there should be 2-3 chapters left. The next will be about finding Malachite obviously and then I'm not sure if I can finish the fight in one chappie or if I'll need more. I'm also not sure if I'll do a chapter/prologue thing for them coming home or not…tell me what you think in the review, k? Thankies!

venusgirl..


End file.
